Princesse Meredith
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE ! Un conte de fées un peu spécial, AU, CrackFic, slashy.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : _Princesse Meredith  
_  
**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : irrésumable … si je vous jure ! Bon, puisque vous y tenez : il était une fois, une princesse (qui n'en était pas une), un chevalier (qui n'en était pas un), un méchant (ah, bah si, lui s'en était un !) dans une galaxie, loin, très loin …

**Genre** : crakfic. AU (tu m'étonnes !). Slashy (rien de bien méchant).

**Rating** : pour tous (les gosses en ont vu d'autres !)

**Spoiler** : aucun.

**Disclaimer** : et hop, c'est reparti ! Cette fois, c'est Ticoeur qui s'y est collée avec les mots suivants : « **ordinateur, placard, clef, verre d'eau et chaussures** ». Voyons ce que cela donne …

**oOo**

« L'histoire pourrait commencer ainsi : « il était une fois, dans un royaume loin, très loin, une princesse si pleine de grâce et d'intelligence que tous s'accordaient à la trouver la plus belle à des milles à la ronde», car ainsi commence tous les contes, n'est-ce pas ? Il y serait bien entendu question de bravoure, de demoiselle en détresse, de monstres terrifiants et de preuxs chevaliers. L'histoire se terminerait sur un baiser, princesse et chevalier vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Mais l'histoire que je vais vous raconter est tout autre …


	2. La Princesse

La princesse

**La princesse  
**  
Elle avait des yeux bleus comme les eaux du lac le plus pur, le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux dont la finesse faisait pâlir le plus beau fil d'or, ses joues étaient comme deux pétales de rose et sa bouche ne laissait échapper que des rires cristallins. C'était une princesse, elle s'appelait Meredith.

Enfin … presque.

En fait, Meredith préférait qu'on l'appelle Rodney, sans aucun doute parce qu'elle était un garçon et non une fille. Meredith était le prénom donné à tous les premiers nés de la famille royale de Canadain. En principe, les premiers nés étaient tous des filles : c'était une règle immuable aussi ancienne que le royaume de Canadain lui-même.

Sauf que Meredith Rodney McKay était un garçon. Oups, aurait (selon la tradition) dit sa mère en le voyant pour la première fois. Autant vous dire que le baptême avait été des plus cocasses.

Et cela faisait donc une bonne quarantaine d'années maintenant que la Princesse Meredith, héritier du trône de Canadain s'évertuait à jouer les héritières. Parce que les règles anciennes et immuables étaient pléthores dans le grand et beau royaume de Canadain et parmi elles, se trouvait celle qui exigeait que « la première née montât sur le trône ».

Rodney se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas devenir complètement schizophrène à jouer à la « princesse » (avec froufrou, et tutti quanti, aucune indignation ne lui étant épargnée !) pendant toutes ses années.

En fait, Rodney avait trouvé un moyen d'échapper aux lourdes responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui du fait de sa naissance (et de ces stupides règles immuables et anciennes qui lui pourrissaient l'existence) en se donnant corps et âme à sa passion pour la science, plus précisément pour l'astronomie. Il s'était fait construire un petit observatoire d'où il pouvait étudier les étoiles. Et c'est là qu'il se trouvait justement lorsque son conseiller et ami, l'Honorable Radek de Zelenka, fit une entrée théâtrale.

- Elle arrive ! Elle arrive ! Radek gesticulait et marmonnait dans sa langue natale en se tordant les mains.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

- Mais de qui parlez vous ?

Radek lui faisait désormais une fort belle imitation d'un poisson que l'on aurait laissé un peu trop longtemps hors de l'eau. Il commençait aussi à prendre une jolie teinte bleue.

- Oh, par les Ancêtres ! Tenez, buvez moi ça. Il tendit un verre d'eau à Zelenka qui le vida d'une traite. Bien, maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez, calmement, me dire de qui vous parlez ?

Zelenka secoua la tête, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il hocha la tête et pointa le doigt vers la porte.

- Elle, je veux parler d'elle Rodney.

Rodney se tourna vers la porte et réprima un juron en voyant qui était la fameuse « elle ».

- Quoi encore ! Grogna t-il à l'attention de la femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Meredith Rodney McKay, Princesse de --

- Oui, oui, oui, je sais qui je suis, vous savez qui je suis, merveilleux, si nous passions les présentations pour aller à l'objet de votre visite, hein ?

- Nous, Elisabeth la Rouge, Gardienne des trois Royaumes, Sorcière du pays de Weir, Grande prêtresse de --

Rodney soupira.

- Et je suis ravi de voir que vous savez aussi qui vous êtes mais si nous pouvions aller droit au but …

Elisabeth La Rouge fixa son regard bienveillant sur Rodney et s'avança dans la pièce, les pans de sa longue robe rouge (d'où son nom) flottant derrière elle.

- Rodney, je te connais depuis longtemps, depuis ta naissance en fait, je sais que derrière -- une certaine arrogance, se cache quelqu'un de valeureux (à cette annonce, Zelenka laissa échapper un petit ricanement ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Rodney qui se promit que la prochaine fois, il le laisserait s'étouffer !). Tu vas devoir puiser au plus profond de toi pour relever le défi que je viens te présenter.

- Un défi ? Quel défi ? Et pourquoi voudrait on me défier ?

Elisabeth la Rouge soupira.

- Si tu étais né femme, les choses seraient plus simples (bah voyons, pensa Rodney, ça allait encore être de sa faute !). Comme tu es l'héritier du trône de Canadain mais que tu es un homme, le Duc Cowen de la Province de Génii demande à ce que te soit imposée une épreuve. Elisabeth posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rodney. Ses yeux verts convoyaient toute sa compassion pour le malheureux prince.

Rodney déglutit péniblement (tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille).

- Euh, quel … quel genre d'épreuve ? Et Rodney espérait vraiment qu'il y serait question de mathématiques ou bien alors de sciences appliquées.

Elisabeth la Rouge détruisit tous ses espoirs (qui avaient été, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue aussi fin que ses ridicules fils d'or auxquels on comparait ses cheveux (qu'il avait châtain et non blond, merci beaucoup !)) avec un seul mot :

- Le Wraith blanc, murmura t-elle.

**A suivre …**


	3. Le Preux Chevalier

**Merci pour vos reviews Mlles !**

**Le preux Chevalier**

Rodney avait toujours détesté tout ce qui touchait à la politique. Il avait bien plus important à faire que de savoir si la Province de Hoff ne trouvait plus de papier pour imprimer les livres de ses librairies (la fierté des Hoffans) ou si les Ménarians trouvaient que le prix des légumes qu'ils exportaient étaient trop peu élevés (à choisir, il aurait peut être écouté les Hoffans, au moins leurs priorités étaient-elles tournées vers la sauvegarde de la Culture !). Mais même lui n'ignorait pas les différents entre le Royaume de Canadain et les Geniis.

Les Géniis étaient dangereux. Ils possédaient une science dont nul ne connaissait l'origine (et qu'ils ne maîtrisaient certainement pas d'après Rodney, ce qui en faisait des « fous » dangereux selon lui). On disait même qu'ils pouvaient faire disparaître un pays entier s'ils le souhaitaient avec un immense flash de lumière (ce que bien évidemment Rodney trouvait du plus grand ridicule).

Les Canadain et les Géniis avaient longtemps été en guerre et ils partageaient aujourd'hui une paix fragile. Et voilà que Cowen trouvait une solution « pacifique » (sauf pour Rodney bien entendu) pour s'accaparer le pouvoir : éliminer l'héritier(e). Simple et efficace. Cowen placerait la Princesse Sora sur le trône de Canadain, et hop, l'affaire serait réglée. Ce qui réconfortait Rodney c'est qu'après sa mort et la montée au pouvoir des Géniis, les Ménarians (et tous les autres peuples dont les noms lui étaient inconnus) auraient enfin des raisons légitimes de se plaindre !

- Vous êtes prêt ?

La voix fit sursauter Rodney. Elisabeth La Rouge l'attendait. _Rouge_ … comme le signe sinistre de sa mort prochaine, pensa Rodney, comme du sang. Il soupira et fit face à la Gardienne.

- Non. Mais je suppose que ça ne fait guère de différence, n'est-ce pas ?

Elisabeth La Rouge eut la décence de ne pas lui répondre. Il passa devant elle, la tête haute (même s'il était à deux doigts de hurler et de piquer une crise d'hystérie (ce qui pour une fois, le rapprocherait de la gente féminine)).

Dans la cour du château, l'attendaient ceux qui allaient l'accompagner à Pegasus : le commandeur Caldwell et les chevaliers Markkham et Stackhouse. Rodney frissonna, le simple fait de penser au nom de cette terre maudite le remplissait d'effroi.

Pegasus, l'antre du Wraith Blanc.

Rodney ferma les yeux et s'appuya un moment à la rambarde de l'escalier, pris d'un vertige.

- Ma Princesse ? Vous vous sentez mal ?

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Evidemment, la voix appartenait au Commandeur Caldwell. Seul cet abruti continuait à lui donner du « princesse », s'accrochant à l'étiquette de la cour comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Ou bien pour jeter au visage de Rodney que tout ce qui arrivait au Royaume de Canadain était de sa faute juste parce qu'il était né.

Au début, Rodney avait bien essayé d'arguer du fait que la tradition parlait du « premier né » femelle et que par conséquent, c'était à Jeannie, de neuf ans sa cadette, de monter sur le trône. Malheureusement, les édits royaux étaient interprétés à la lettre (et le fait que Jeannie se soit enfuit lors de son seizième anniversaire avec l'instituteur d'un village situé en bordure du Royaume n'avait pas tout à fait arrangé les choses).

Rodney soupira.

- Non commandeur, ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout même ! Je vous signale que votre gentille petite troupe est là pour me conduire au -- au sacrifice comme un pauvre bête que l'on conduit à l'abattoir !

Caldwell le fixa un long moment avant de lui répondre avec toute la force de conviction des fanatiques.

- Vous allez sauver le Royaume.

Rodney hurla.

- NON bougre de crétin ! Je vais juste me faire tuer, T-U-E-R ! Comme si j'avais la moindre chance face au Wraith Blanc et vous le savez bien, vous le savez tous !

Caldwell fixait toujours Rodney.

- Votre vie est entre les mains des Ancêtres. S'ils décident que vous méritez le trône, Princesse, alors vous vaincrez, sinon …

Il se tut, salua Rodney d'un petit mouvement sec et retourna auprès de ses hommes.

Génial, et c'était ce type qui était censé le protéger ! Rodney était sûr que Caldwell serait celui qui le pousserait dans la grotte du Wraith Blanc, trop heureux de pouvoir tester sa foi dans les Ancêtres.

- Princesse ! Harangua Caldwell. Il est temps.

Rodney prit une large inspiration et descendit les dernières marches. Il prit les rênes que lui tendait le page et allait monter sur son cheval lorsque les représentants des Géniis entrèrent dans le château.

Ils étaient trois et étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. L'un des hommes attirait plus particulièrement l'attention. Il se dégageait de lui une autorité naturelle mais ce qui frappait surtout c'était la froideur de ses yeux. L'homme mit pied à terre et salua Rodney ainsi qu'Elisabeth La Rouge.

- _Princesse_ (contrairement à Caldwell, le ton de l'homme était plein de moquerie), Gardienne. Je suis le commandeur Kolya, Acastus Kolya, des Géniis du Nord (brrr, c'était bien la chance de Rodney ça, on disait les Géniis du Nord, vicieux et féroces). Le Duc Cowen m'a chargé d'escorter la … Princesse (Rodney détestait mais vraiment détestait cet homme) à Pégase.

Les présentations furent faites et la petite troupe prit la route. Rodney leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le château, persuadé que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

**oOo**

- Il fait chaud. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ? Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter, le temps de nous rafraîchir un peu … peut-être une heure ou deux, ou bien tout simplement nous installer ici pour la nuit et repartir demain matin et -- Arghhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

Kolya agrippait le bras de Rodney avec tant de force qu'il était certain qu'il allait avoir des ecchymoses (et surtout qu'il allait tomber de cheval).

- Je ne supporte plus vos incessantes jérémiades, _Princesse_. Vous allez vous taire, MAINTENANT ! Et avec ça, Kolya se mit à secouer Rodney (qui cette fois était certain que la chute n'était pas loin).

Rodney eut juste le temps de se demander ce que nandenandedieu pouvait bien fabriquer Caldwell (helloooo, princesse en détresse par ici !) lorsqu'une voix provenant d'un petit monticule stoppa net le Genii.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous par ici, claironna la voix masculine (avec un léger accent traînant, un accent Américanéen d'après Rodney).

Kolya relâcha immédiatement Rodney mais la brusquerie (voulue) de son geste fit tomber celui-ci de sa monture (ooooh comme il détestait cet homme).

- Sheppard.

- Kolya.

_Oula_, l'air venait de perdre une bonne dizaine de degrés. Rodney leva les yeux et examina le nouveau venu.

L'homme était plutôt grand et mince mais ce qui attira immédiatement le regard de Rodney c'était sa chevelure, un véritable défi à toutes les règles relatives à la gravité (ou alors, une très, très bonne qualité de cosmétique) jusqu'à ce qu'il note qu'il manquait une chaussure à l'homme. La gauche.

Le mystérieux étranger et Kolya continuaient leur petite bataille de « regards qui tuent » lorsqu'enfin, Caldwell prit la parole.

- Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ?

- Il n'est personne, répondit Kolya.

Rodney vit les mâchoires de l'homme se serrer un moment puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Appuyé nonchalamment sur une espèce de cane de fortune, l'homme fit une petite révérence à l'attention de Caldwell et se présenta.

- John Sheppard, pour vous servir, mon gentilhomme. Oups, non, en fait, c'est vous qui allez me rendre un service.

- Vraiment, répondit Caldwell sur un ton dédaigneux.

- Huhu, fit Sheppard, vous allez me remettre vos armes et vos montures.

_Et vos chaussures_, pensa Rodney plus intrigué par l'absence de cette chaussure gauche que par le petit drame qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Après tout, il allait mourir, un petit contretemps ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ?

Caldwell semblait stupéfait par la demande de Sheppard ; quant à Kolya, il éclata de rire. Un rire sinistre.

- Ne vous en faites pas Commandeur, dit Kolya, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un vaurien que je serais ravi de pouvoir enfin livrer à la justice du Duc Cowen. Un simple va nu pied qui se prend pour un bandit de grand chemin, sans peur et sans reproche. Un va nu pied solitaire.

Rodney vit le sourire de Sheppard s'élargir à cette dernière affirmation.

- Solitaire ? Vraiment ? dit il, fixant Kolya. Il siffla entre ses doigts et en quelques secondes, plusieurs hommes (tous chaussés normalement nota Rodney) apparurent. Je crois messieurs que je vous ai demandé quelque chose, non ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à me répéter.

Caldwell se tourna vers Kolya.

- Rien qu'un va nu pied, hein ? Grinça t-il au commandeur Genii.

Ce dernier ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu, toute son attention était concentrée sur Sheppard.

- Ronon, tu t'occupes de désarmer ces messieurs.

Un béhémoth apparut soudain dans la petite clairière où se trouvait la troupe. L'homme devait bien faire deux mètres de haut. Rodney nota qu'il partageait avec Sheppard une anomalie capillaire : une sorte de méduse semblait avoir élu domicile sur son crâne. Rodney en était là de ses petites réflexions intérieures lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre sans grand ménagement.

- Hey, Sheppard, je crois que je viens de trouver la Princesse !

**A suivre ...**


	4. Les Vaillants et Hardis Compagnons

**Les Vaillants et Hardis compagnons**

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PRINCESSE, VOUS -- VOUS -- ESPECE DE -- DE -- RAAAARRRRRH !

Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Rodney explosa. Personne ne lui reprochera d'être un peu, disons, émotif, avec les évènements des derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? Il décocha un coup à l'entrejambe de l'homme qui l'avait relevé. Ce dernier le lâcha et s'écroula en gémissant.

_Ouch_, se dit Rodney : ce n'était peut-être pas la manière de se défendre la plus appropriée lorsque vous voulez convaincre votre auditoire que vous êtes un HOMME !

Rodney leva les yeux vers son escorte (après tout, c'était de leur faute s'il en avait été réduit à ça, ne devaient-ils pas le protéger ?). Caldwell semblait pétrifié par ce que venait de faire Rodney quant à Markkham et Stackhouse, ils se trémoussaient nerveusement soudainement mal à l'aise dans leur pantalon (sans doute par empathie).

Rodney épousseta son manteau, enjamba son agresseur (ou bien était-ce sa victime ?) et remonta sur son cheval. Huuu, toute cette montée de testostérone ne pouvait pas être bonne pour son formidable cerveau, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'il se calme parce que là, il avait une envie folle de foncer dans le tas et de laisser derrière lui Royaume en détresse et responsabilités. L'idée de rendre une petite visite surprise à Jeannie semblait étrangement de plus en plus alléchante. Rodney prit une large inspiration et se concentra sur ce qui restait de sa vie (à savoir, pas grand-chose).

- Pas mal pour une Princesse fit remarquer une voix près de lui.

Rodney sursauta. Le géant à la méduse (en fait, il s'agissait d'une demi tonne de tresses, toutes terminées par une perle ... encore plus étrange qu'une méduse) tenait les rênes du cheval de Rodney et fixait, impassiblement, l'homme qui continuait à se tortiller de douleur par terre.

- Hey Lorne, ça va ? Finit par demander le géant.

Lorne esquissa un sourire (ou plus exactement une grimace).

- Couci-couça, grinça t-il.

Le géant explosa de rire et releva son compagnon qui foudroya Rodney du regard dès qu'il fut debout (sur la pointe des pieds en fait, sans doute pour relâcher la pression là où ça faisait mal).

- Euh, désolé, balbutia Rodney (pas franchement désolé mais Lorne était armé et pas lui).

- Alors c'est ça votre Princesse, fit une voix derrière lui.

Sheppard (toujours unichaussé) fixait Rodney d'un air moqueur.

Caldwell, Kolya et leurs hommes étaient désormais tous agenouillés par terre (et les regards que le Génii lançait à Sheppard promettait mille morts à ce dernier … et pas des plus paisibles).

- Ne _la _touchez pas, grogna Caldwell (bah voyons pensa Rodney, il était bien temps qu'il se rappelle de son rôle celui-là !).

- Oh mais, je n'ai aucune intention de _la _toucher, sauf si bien entendu, _elle _refuse de descendre de son cheval, répondit Sheppard toujours sur un ton amusé.

Rodney soupira. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il aimait monter à cheval mais l'idée de devoir faire le reste du chemin à pied ne l'enchantait guère (au moins s'il devait aller au sacrifice pourrait on lui épargner le supplice de le faire avec des ampoules aux pieds et des courbatures partout, non ?).

- Votre _Altesse_, fit Lorne qui avait manifestement recouvré ses esprits (quoique sa voix sembla à Rodney un peu plus fluttée qu'auparavant).

Rodney descendit de cheval à regret et allait rejoindre Caldwell lorsque Sheppard lui bloqua le chemin à l'aide de sa cane.

- Comme l'a si bien dit notre bon ami Kolya ici présent, je ne suis qu'un voleur de grand chemin. Cependant, il n'est pas dans mon habitude de fermer les yeux lorsque quelqu'un a besoin d'aide. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'amusement dans la voix de Sheppard.

Rodney devait avoir perdu quelques neurones depuis son départ du château parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où Sheppard voulait en venir.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Sheppard abaissa sa cane et se planta devant Rodney, le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds (si Zelenka avait été là il aurait certainement ajouté que Sheppard essayait de pénétrer son âme … Zelenka était un incorrigible romantique).

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Je n'imagine pas une raison valable pour voyager, _volontairement_, en la compagnie d'Acastus Kolya.

Pendant un moment, un furtif et bien trop fugitif moment, Rodney pensa : voilà ! Ca y'est ! Voici ta porte de sortie ! Le moyen de sortir indemne de cette ridicule histoire (et de galoper à brides abattues vers Vancouveria, le village reculé où vivait sa sœur et où personne ne viendrait le chercher).

- _McKay _… grogna le commandeur Génii en signe d'avertissement.

Rodney fixait Sheppard, les poings serrés. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire oui malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était peut-être pas la Princesse que le Royaume attendait mais au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse le royaume de Canadain tomber entre les mains des Geniis. Après tout, si quelqu'un devait un jour trouver le moyen de défaire le Wraith Blanc, ce serait lui, non ? Il était un génie. Le plus grand du royaume. Si ce n'était l'unique.

- Non, répondit finalement Rodney, la gorge serrée, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Puis il alla rejoindre Caldwell.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi troublé par la décision qu'il venait de prendre (jevaismourirjevaismourirjevaismourir répétait inlassablement son pauvre cerveau), Rodney aurait remarqué que Caldwell le fixait avec un regard admiratif.

**oOo**

Sheppard resta un long moment silencieux. Après tout, il ne devait rien à ce type, n'est-ce pas ? Il haussa les épaules et allait donner l'ordre à ses hommes de partir lorsque Kolya commit une très grave erreur : il se mit à sourire en regardant la soi-disant Princesse (il faudrait peut-être que John lui demande son nom parce que là ça devenait vraiment ridicule), puis il se tourna vers Sheppard. Le sourire était toujours là, figé en une grimace de victoire. Et Sheppard prit sa décision.

- Lorne, Ronon, vous m'attachez solidement ces gentlemen, lança t-il.

Ses hommes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête rapide mais lorsque Ronon voulu lier les poignets de Rodney. Sheppard leva la main.

- Non pas lui, il vient avec nous.

- QUOI ! Firent à l'unisson Caldwell, Kolya et Rodney.

Sheppard souriait.

- Je suis certain que nous devrions pouvoir tirer un petit quelque chose d'une … _Princesse_.

- QUOI ! Réitéra Rodney. Est- ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer comment nous sommes passés de l'opération de sauvetage à la prise d'otage ?

- Et bien disons que je suis curieux.

- Curieux ? Répéta Rodney.

- Huhu, curieux de savoir ce qui se cache sous les dessous d'une Altesse Royale.

- Savoir ce qui ce cache sous les -- balbutia Rodney avant de devenir plus rouge que le drapeau du Royaume de Canadain (une magnifique représentation de la feuille de l'arbre sacré de Canadain, l'Erable Majestueux, sur fond blanc (représentant bien évidemment la pureté mais chacun sait cela)) en comprenant de quoi parlait Sheppard. Oh par les Ancêtres, vous êtes un -- un _pervers _!

Sheppard adressa un petit clin d'œil à Rodney.

- Que voulez vous, nous autres bandits de grands chemins n'avons guère d'opportunité de -- et bien de relâcher toute la tension emmagasinée lors de nos criminelles expéditions.

Rodney avait l'impression que les yeux de Ronon et de Lorne lui faisaient eux aussi des clins d'œil à moins (fait tout à fait probable) qu'il n'ait tout simplement perdu la tête.

Adieu fin horrible entre les mains du Wraith Blanc et bonjour fin abominable entre les mains d'une bande de violeurs sans foi ni loi ! Le cerveau de Rodney exécuta un triple loops (les Canadain aimaient beaucoup le patinage artistique) et aux scènes de démembrement, substitua celles (non moins atroces) de son pauvre corps violenté.

Rodney décida qu'il était temps de faire taire son imagination hyper développée et que le meilleur moyen d'arriver à ce résultat était encore de déconnecter son traître de cerveau.

Il perdit connaissance.

**oOo**

- … qu'il reprend connaissance. Bien, bien. Teyla, Love, pouvez vous me passer un gobelet d'eau ? Ah, merci. Et ce petit flacon bleu, là, sur l'étagère ? Parfait.

_Plic, plic, plic_.

Insupportable. D'abord ce bourdonnement incessant autour de sa tête et maintenant, un robinet qui fuyait ! Que fallait-il faire pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement ici, se demanda Rodney ?

Un rire éclata juste au dessus de lui, terminant de le réveiller.

- Aye, Lad, c'est ça, il est temps de vous réveiller. Allez, un petit effort et tenez, buvez ça, ça va vous remettre sur pied en un rien de temps.

Rodney sentit quelque chose effleurer ses lèvres. Il ouvrit automatiquement la bouche et recracha presque immédiatement ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Vous essayez de me tuer, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette -- cette concoction ?

L'homme qui était assis près de lui essuyait le devant de sa veste éclaboussée. Il poussa un soupir, remplit à nouveau le gobelet qu'il tenait dans les mains et y versa quelques gouttes d'un petit flacon (ce qui expliquait le plic, plic qui avait réveillé Rodney). Il tendit le gobelet à Rodney et ordonna :

- Buvez.

Rodney (assis sur un lit plutôt douillet) croisa les bras sur la poitrine et secoua la tête.

- Pas question. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire des substances inconnues – mon organisme est très sensible et je suis allergique à peu près à tout – et encore moins lorsque lesdites substances me sont proposées par un total étranger.

L'homme cligna des yeux un moment, gobelet à la main (sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Rodney faisait souvent ce type d'impression) puis il sourit et tendit son autre main à Rodney.

- Carson. Carson Beckett, apothicaire et --

- _Raaaaaaaaah _! S'écria Rodney (renversant une fois de plus le contenu du gobelet sur l'infortuné Beckett). Un docteur ! Je le savais. Ne vous approchez pas de moi. Vous et vos semblables faites généralement plus de mal que de bien, bande de charlatans ! Et franchement, en ce moment, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une petite dose supplémentaire de « mal », merci beaucoup.

Beckett, qui examinait le devant de sa veste avec un air navré, soupira et se leva.

- Bien, vous ne me laissez guère le choix n'est-ce pas ? Teyla, restez avec notre invité pendant que je vais _le _chercher, vous voulez bien ?

Rodney regarda Beckett sortir de la tente dans laquelle ils se trouvaient (vaguement inquiet par la référence à ce "il" mystérieux) et se tourna vers la jeune femme à laquelle le médecin s'était adressé. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante mais il émanait d'elle une force et une grâce mélangées qui rendait Rodney nerveux.

- Bonjour, je suis Teyla Emmagan, leader des Athosians. Elle fit une petite révérence de la tête.

Rodney se sentit incapable de ne pas répondre à la jeune femme qui lui souriait avec bienveillance (ce qui le changeait un peu des sourires auxquels il était habitué).

- Mer-- Rodney. Rodney McKay de la famille Royale de Canadain.

L'annonce de sa lignée royale ne changea en rien l'attitude de Teyla vis-à-vis de Rodney. Elle fit une nouvelle révérence et prit le gobelet désormais vide. Elle le rinça soigneusement, le remplit d'eau et s'installa, en tailleur, près du lit. Là, elle offrit le gobelet à Rodney.

- C'est de l'eau, je suis certaine que vous devez avoir soif.

- Euh, oui, merci. Il but l'eau goulûment ce qui élicita un petit rire cristallin de la part de Teyla qui se leva et remplit à nouveau le gobelet. Cette fois, Rodney but à petite gorgée, sa soif étanchée, et en profita pour observer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

La tente était grande, au moins une bonne trentaine de mètres carrés. S'y trouvaient en plus du lit, un coffre, plusieurs petits poufs, une petite fontaine, une table et des étagères couvertes de livres et de parchemins. La table elle-même était recouverte de papier. Rodney pouvait aussi y apercevoir des encriers et des plumes. C'était à n'en pas douter les quartiers d'un scientifique, peut-être celle de Beckett … si tant est que l'on considère la médecine comme une science, bien évidemment.

Le regard de Rodney fut soudain attiré par le plus étrange des « trophées » : là, sur un des pans de la tente, était accrochée une chaussure. Une botte. La jumelle de celle que portait Sheppard.

Rodney sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines (selon l'expression consacrée). Il n'était pas dans la chambre de Beckett mais dans celle de Sheppard. Dans son lit plus précisément.

- Alors, il parait que vous faites des difficultés à Carson, _Princesse _? Fit une voix amusée que Rodney commençait vraiment, mais alors vraiment à détester.

**A suivre ...**


	5. Les Gardiens

**Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite des aventures de notre zolie Princesse ...**

**Les Gardiens **

Rodney serrait le drap contre sa poitrine et fixait Sheppard. Ce dernier se tenait appuyé nonchalamment contre l'un des piquets de la tente et observait quant à lui Rodney. Son captif … OHMonDieu. Rodney était le prisonnier d'un fou qui en voulait à sa vertu !

C'était un des petits secrets de Rodney, cette fichue vertu. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait été élevé comme une Princesse. Or, une Princesse pour être « mariable » devait être vierge et pour le rester jusqu'à la fameuse nuit de noces, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de s'y prendre (du moins selon sa mère) : faire en sorte que la pucelle soit terrifiée par le sexe.

« _Ton corps est comme un placard Mer_, lui avait inculqué sa mère dès son plus jeune âge, _un placard renfermant toutes les merveilles du monde ! Un trésor que beaucoup voudront piller, saccager, détruire _(sa mère aimait beaucoup les synonymes). »

Et étrangement, cela avait marché.

Enfant, Rodney avait eu une peur bleue de cette fameuse « clé de l'enfer » que les hommes étaient sensés posséder et lorsque adolescent il avait lui-même appris à jouer avec sa propre « clé », la peur de l'autre, qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme, était déjà trop ancrée. De toute manière, cela n'avait jamais beaucoup gêné Rodney, sa passion pour la science des astres occupait la majeure partie, si ce n'est la totalité, de sa vie. Quel besoin aurait-il eu d'un partenaire ? Et la découverte d'une nouvelle étoile était en soi suffisamment orgasmique pour que le sexe ne lui manquât pas davantage.

Bref, Rodney était à 40 aussi vierge que le jour de sa naissance et entendait bien le rester, et si Sheppard menaçait d'utiliser sa _clé _pour ouvrir le _placard _de Rodney, gare à lui !

**oOo**

John observait son invité surprise. Teint pâle, mains tremblantes. Huhu Carson avait raison, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Sans un mot, John se rendit près de la petite fontaine et prit un gobelet qu'il remplit d'eau puis il se tourna vers Teyla.

- Teyla, le flacon, s'il vous plaît.

Teyla adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à l'homme qui était assis sur le lit et donna à John le flacon. Les yeux de _l'héritière _du trône de Canadain (et dire que John croyait avoir tout vu) s'écarquillèrent lorsque John versa quelques gouttes du contenu du flacon dans le gobelet. John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang, il s'agit juste d'un cocktail de vitamines ! Je ne cherche pas à vous empoisonner ! Cria John excédé par le comportement du Canadain.

Ses doigts serrés sur les couvertures, un air indigné sur le visage, l'homme lui répondit du tac au tac.

- M'empoisonner, peut-être pas mais me -- me droguer pour ensuite pouvoir me -- pour faciliter vos noirs desseins, certainement !

_Ses noirs desseins_, mais de quoi parlait-il ? John se demandait si le fait d'avoir été traité comme une femme toutes ses années n'avait pas eu un effet néfaste sur l'état mental de ce pauvre bougre en fin de compte. Avant que John ait pu répondre, le Canadain perdu le reste de ce qui lui restait de couleur.

- A moins que vous ne souhaitiez réellement m'empoisonner -- ce qui voudrait dire que vous voulez me -- alors que je serai déjà -- OHNON, vous -- vous êtes un _nécrophile_, quelle horreur !

_Nécrophile _?! Ok, là, c'était certain, ce pauvre type avait perdu la tête.

- John, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous me laissiez avec Rodney quelques instants. Teyla avait posé une main sur l'épaule de John et le poussait gentiment (mais fermement) vers la sortie.

John se retrouva devant la tente, gobelet à la main. Il fixa ce dernier un moment avant de le vider d'une traite. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait besoin de pas mal de remontant dans les jours à venir.

**oOo**

Rodney regardait Teyla avec anxiété. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Voir Sheppard d'aussi près (et en étant assis dans le lit de ce dernier de surcroît) avait peut-être un peu enflammé son imagination mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était le prisonnier du hors la loi.

- Rodney, ni Carson, ni John ne cherchent à attenter à votre vie.

Rodney laissa échapper un petit ricanement à cette affirmation. Bah, voyons ! Comme si il allait croire ça !

- Notre camp est situé au cœur de la Montagne d'Oberoth. Les conditions climatiques y sont parfois difficiles, et avec votre constitution fragile, Carson pense qu'il est souhaitable que vous fortifiiez votre organisme. Nous prenons tous de ces fameuses vitamines, elles nous aident à survivre ici.

Rodney n'était pas prêt à croire qui que ce soit qui se présentait comme un ami de Sheppard … ou d'un médecin.

Comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit (OHNON, en plus il était entre les mains de télépathes, comment pourrait-il concocter un plan d'évasion !), Teyla poursuivit.

- Je sais que la confiance se gagne avec le temps. Je suis certaine que vous comprendrez rapidement que vous êtes parmi des amis.

Mais voyons, bien sûr, des amis qui se kidnappaient les uns les autres, comme c'était commun !

- Je pourrais peut-être répondre à certaines des questions que vous vous posez ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Des questions ? Après tout, en sa qualité de scientifique, Rodney aimait les questions. Hu, pourquoi pas … mais mieux valait commencer par des questions pas trop risquées, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ainsi que Rodney en appris un peu plus sur l'étrange bande que constituaient John Sheppard et ses compagnons. La plupart était des survivants du Wraith Blanc : Ronon Dex, le géant, avait vu toute sa Cité détruite par une attaque du monstre, il y avait sept ans de cela ; du peuple des Athosians, il ne restait qu'une poignée qui avait choisi Teyla comme leader après que leurs terres aient été dévastées par le Wraith Blanc.

Carson était à l'origine de New Lantean, le campement où ils résidaient tous actuellement. Il avait parcouru les pays dévastés par le wraith blanc, avaient secouru ceux qui en avaient besoin avant de décider de créer New Lantean, un sanctuaire pour ceux que le Wraith Blanc avait laissé meurtri.

- Et Sheppard ? Demanda enfin Rodney. Comment est-il devenu votre chef ?

Teyla lui sourit.

- Ca, il faudra le lui demander vous-même.

Humpf, pensa Rodney, comme s'il allait s'amuser à faire la conversation à un psychopathe ! Son regard erra un moment sur les meubles autour de lui, puis il _la _vit.

- Euh, et la botte là, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi elle est sur le mur de la tente et non au pied de votre ignoble chef ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Teyla s'élargit.

- C'est une excellente question Rodney. Cette botte est le symbole d'une victoire, une grande victoire. Celle de l'homme contre la Bête.

Rodney savait qu'il ne devrait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il le fit quand même.

- Oh. Quelle -- quelle bête exactement ?

Les yeux de Teyla s'élargirent de surprise.

- Mais le Wraith Blanc, bien sûr.

Et voilà, Rodney savait qu'il n'aurait pas du poser cette question.

**oOo**

- Nous étions partis en reconnaissance.

Teyla avait baissé les yeux vers le tapis couvrant le sol de la tente, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- C'était il y a trois jours de cela. Nous avons été pris par les Gardiens de la bête, il y en avait partout, grouillant dans la forêt. Nous avons perdu Ford, Dumais, Gall … leurs cris étaient … ce fut une terrible, terrible nuit. Au petit matin, nous avons du rebrousser chemin … une fois encore. Mais cette fois, cette fois, nous ne sommes pas revenus vaincus.

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Cette fois, nous savons comment combattre les Gardiens, nous savons comment les vaincre. Grâce à _elle_.

Rodney suivit la trajectoire du regard de Teyla jusqu'à cette ridicule botte (même pas neuve) pendant pitoyablement dans le coin de la tente.

Teyla reprit son récit, ses yeux fixés sur la botte.

- John était perdu … des dizaines de Gardiens l'encerclaient ! L'un d'eux a tenté de lui sauter à la gorge. John avait perdu son arme et, résolu à se battre jusqu'au bout, il avait brandit sa botte comme arme de fortune. Il a asséné un violent coup à la bête et elle est tombée. Morte. J'ai rejoint John et je l'ai vu se déchaîner contre ces abominations. Elles tombaient autour de lui, comme des feuilles mortes tombant d'un arbre. Mortes, toutes mortes.

C'était pire que Rodney le pensait, il était parmi des fous ! S'ils ne le violaient pas collectivement, ils allaient le faire massacrer par des Iratus Bug (qui comme chacun le sait, sont les Gardiens du Wraith Blanc). Rodney voyait déjà la horde d'insectes grouillant tout autour de lui et Sheppard brandissant sa seconde botte comme on brandit une épée (mais dans le cas présent, ce serait plutôt une tapette géante).

Souple comme une gazelle, Teyla se leva et d'un bond fut sur la fameuse botte. Elle la décrocha avec douceur, et la tendit à Rodney en un geste plein de révérence (des fous, tous des fous ! Rodney aurait peut-être du rester avec Kolya).

Rodney prit la botte.

- Euh, merci, c'est, euh, beaucoup d'honneur que de tenir cette botte dans les mains, non vraiment.

Teyla émit à nouveau un petit rire cristallin.

- Rodney ! Ce n'est pas dans la botte que réside notre salut mais dans son _talon_.

Oh, et bien oui, c'était sûr, c'était mieux que la botte, hein, un talon meurtrier, youpiyahé !

Teyla secoua la tête, récupéra la botte, la retourna, talon en avant, puis la rendit à Rodney.

- Ce métal. C'est le métal dont est fait le talon qui a tué les Gardiens.

Rodney examina le talon. Le métal qui protégeait le talon était en effet inhabituel pour de simples fers de chaussures. Rodney secoua la botte, la lumière créait des reflets bleutés sur la surface des fers. Ces derniers étaient froids au toucher, bien plus froids que ne le devraient être les fers dans la température ambiante plutôt agréable de la tente. Rodney fit claquer ses doigts devant le nez de Teyla.

- Un couteau.

Teyla n'hésita pas une seconde et lui donna son couteau.

Rodney gratta la surface du fer et de petites étincelles jaillirent.

- Huuuuuummmoui, fit Rodney. Franchement, j'ignore qui est le chausseur de votre méprisable chef mais utiliser de l'Antarctithe pour ferrer des bottes n'est pas la meilleure des idées à moins bien sûr que vous souhaitiez disparaître en fumée et avec un BOUM retentissant, s'il vous prend l'envie de faire un cent mètres sur un terrain rocailleux. Bien sûr, il ne faut déjà pas être l'homme le plus sain d'esprit du monde pour vouloir petit a, faire un cent mètre sur de la rocaille et petit b, le faire avec des bottes ; en fait, vouloir faire un cent mètres où que ce soit, n'est pas --

- Rodney ! Vous savez de quoi est fait ce métal ? S'écria Teyla au comble de l'excitation.

- Hu, bien sûr, est-ce que je ne viens pas de dire qu'il s'agissait d'Antarctithe ? Il me semblait pourtant bien avoir prononcé ce nom, seriez vous malentendante en sus d'être folle ; non pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de honteux dans le fait de souffrir d'une légère surdité, d'ailleurs --

Cette fois, Teyla interrompit le monologue en passant ses bras autour du cou de Rodney (qui lâcha le couteau avec un _squeak _de surprise).

- Rodney, Rodney, c'est merveilleux ! Savez vous où nous pouvons nous en procurer davantage !

- Non malheureusement. C'est un alliage, il n'existe pas à l'état brut, il faut le fabriquer.

- Oh. La voix de Teyla semblait soudainement terriblement abattue.

- Mais, je pourrais en faire, je veux dire ce n'est pas un procédé très compliqué surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi. Le seul vrai gros problème, c'est de se procurer les cristaux nécessaires à la fabrication. Ce sont des cristaux qu'on ne trouve qu'en --

- … Territoire génii, termina John qui se tenait juste derrière Teyla.

**A suivre ...**


	6. Les Géniis

**Les Geniis**

John prit la botte des mains de Rodney et la mit sous son nez.

- Vous sauriez fabriquer cet alliage ?

Que répondre, que répondre, que répondre … s'il répondait non, Sheppard ne verrait en Rodney qu'un moyen de réchauffer son lit (ce qu'il était déjà si l'on considérait le fait qu'il occupait présentement le dit lit) mais s'il répondait oui et qu'il échouait (fait peu probable au regard de sa prodigieuse intelligence mais il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, alors …) ce serait retour à la case départ (et dans le lit de Sheppard ou pire). Oui, non, oui, non, ou--

- Aaaaaah ! Cria soudain Rodney.

Sheppard lui avait brutalement saisi le poignet et l'avait attiré à lui. Le cœur de Rodney s'emballa. Les draps l'empêchaient de faire subir à Sheppard le même sort que Lorne, alors il chercha à tâtons le couteau que Teyla lui avait donné et qu'il avait laissé tomber lorsqu'elle s'était jetée à son cou.

Le problème, c'est que Sheppard avait eu la même idée et comme ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne semaine pour Rodney, c'est Sheppard qui mit le premier la main sur l'arme. Il posa la lame juste sous la jugulaire de Rodney (oui, Rodney connaissait tous les points vulnérables de l'être humain, sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il suive des cours d'autodéfense, toujours pour assurer sa « virginité »).

- Est-ce que vous pouvez ou pas. Répondez. Et avec ça, Sheppard secoua Rodney. Ce dernier sentit la lame entamer la chair tendre de son cou.

La voix de Sheppard n'avait rien d'amusée. C'était une voix froide et déterminée. Trop paralysé par la terreur pour répondre, Rodney se contentait de fixer Sheppard. L'homme avait des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, tantôt vert, tantôt noisette, sous l'éclairage orangé de la tente. Rodney ignorait ce qui se serait passé si Teyla n'était pas intervenue. Elle posa sa main sur la main qui tenait le couteau et appela doucement Sheppard.

- John. John … s'il vous plait.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Teyla avait du toucher l'être humain en Sheppard parce qu'il relâcha Rodney. Il était toujours au dessus du lit et le fixait.

Et il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Même Rodney n'aurait pas su expliquer sa réaction, sans doute un mélange de fatigue et de stress. Il éclata de rire. Un rire vide, sans joie. Rodney porta la main à son cou, il y avait là quelque chose de chaud et de vaguement poisseux. Il rit une fois encore. Teyla et Sheppard étaient silencieux, comme paralysés par son rire.

- Vous savez, dit Rodney avec une voix calme, presque sereine qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, vous n'êtes pas très différent de _lui_.

Rodney leva les yeux vers Sheppard et lui montra ses doigts rouges.

- Lui aussi veut faire couler mon sang, et lui aussi a des motifs tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitimes.

Rodney vit Sheppard pâlir. Pas besoin de préciser qui était le « lui » en question, n'est-ce pas ? Sheppard avait parfaitement compris à qui Rodney le comparait. Il ne répondit pas aux accusations de ce dernier et sortit silencieusement de la tente.

**oOo**

- … allé trop loin ! Teyla, nous avons un dicton chez moi : « la fin ne justifie jamais les moyens », maugréait quelqu'un juste au dessus de lui.

C'était le seconde fois en quelques heures (ou bien était-ce une éternité ?) que Rodney se réveillait au son d'un accent Scottish, une région du Nord-Est qui était spécialisée dans l'élevage de moutons blancs à tête noire. Des moutons blancs à tête noire … Rodney gloussa. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette idée de moutons tout blancs avec une tête noire, c'était si drôle !

- Docteur Beckett, je me demande si le calmant que vous lui avez administré n'a pas un effet -- inattendu ?

- Hu, Rodney ? Rodney, lad ? Teyla, trempez un peu ce gant dans l'eau, s'il vous plaît. Rodney, Rodney, on se réveille, allez.

Brrr, quelque chose de froid se promenait sur son visage. Rodney porta la main à sa joue pour chasser l'intrus. Un éclair blanc passa devant ses yeux. Oooooooooooh, sa main était toute blanche … blanche … Un autre gloussement lui échappa. Sa main était blanche, comme son bras et sa poitrine, ses jambes aussi. Oh. OH ! Et si sa tête était noire !! Quelle horreur ! Il était peut-être devenu un mouton blanc à tête noire ! Non, non, non. Non. Il était déjà difficile d'être une princesse, alors un mouton (même à tête noire), pas question …

- Des moutons ? Mais de quoi parle t-il ?

… et puis l'accent scottish, très peu pour lui : comment pourrait-il inspirer la crainte chez ses (abrutis) de pairs (enfin, qu'ils croyaient) s'il leur parlait en mettant « love » et « lad » ou « aye » dans toutes ses phrases ? Un astronome ne pouvait pas avoir un accent scottish. Ou être un mouton à tête noire. Et encore moins une princesse. Sa mère avait toujours refusé qu'il s'inscrive à la très célèbre Académie des Sciences Cartériennes (du nom de sa fondatrice, Samantha Carter, un génie selon Zelenka, un beau brin de fille, selon Rodney) pour cette raison.

- _Rodney _!! Est-ce qu'il vient de dire que j'étais un beau brin de fille ? Gloussa une voix féminine.

- Bon, je crois que cette fois, je n'ai plus le choix, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

_Slap_, _slap_.

Aie, mais ça faisait mal ça ! Rodney porta à nouveau la main à sa joue.

- Oui, oui, lad, ça fait mal, alors si vous ne voulez pas que je continue …

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Et les referma aussitôt.

- Dites moi que je suis en train de rêver, grogna t-il. Je vais me réveiller assis à mon bureau, la solution au théorème de Janus enfin trouvée.

- Euh, non désolé Rodney, vous ne rêvez pas, mais je suis certain que vous parviendrez un jour à résoudre le théorème de Janus, même si je dois bien avouer ignorer complètement de quoi il est question.

Rodney soupira et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Le médecin, Beignet ou Braguette ou quel que soit son nom, se tenait à ses côtés, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Teyla était là aussi, une espèce de morceau de tissu chiffonné et mouillé dans les mains. Elle avait aussi des yeux roses. Le médecin aussi quoique les siens tiraient vers le violet. En fait, à bien y regarder, tout autour de Rodney était baigné d'une lumière rosée.

- Rodney, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Teyla, un air inquiet sur le visage. Le docteur Beckett ne parvenait pas à vous réveiller et --

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ? Demanda Rodney alarmé.

Beckett eut la décence de paraître désolé.

- Juste un calmant, vous étiez, euh, légèrement hystérique et --

- Légèrement hystérique ? Oh, vraiment. Et le bruit vous gênait peut-être, hum ? C'est vrai c'est si intolérable les cris et les gémissements, répondit Rodney sur un ton laconique.

Beckett soupira. Il resta un moment silencieux avant d'oser regarder Rodney dans les yeux.

- Vous avez raison, la manière dont nous nous sommes conduits avec vous depuis votre arrivée -- par les Ancêtres, non ! Depuis que John a décidé de vous ramener ici, est inadmissible. J'espère que vous pourrez un jour, nous pardonner.

Rodney lu la sincérité dans les yeux (toujours violets) de Beckett.

- Les effets du calmant vont se dissiper rapidement, je vous le promets. Vous nous avez juste fait une légère réaction.

_Légèrement _hystérique, _légère _réaction -- Rodney se demandait si tout dans le monde du docteur Beckett était léger. Trouvait-il le fait de kidnapper et de droguer quelqu'un léger ?

- J'ai envie de dormir, dit il soudain, tournant le dos à Teyla et à Beckett. Il voulait être seul un petit moment, histoire de retrouver ses esprits et de réfléchir à l'étrange tournant qu'avait pris sa vie.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Teyla et moi allons vous laisser mais j'aimerais éclaircir un point avec vous avant de vous laisser.

Rodney entendit le froissement de la porte de la tente et le silence s'installa. Rodney n'avait pas la moindre envie de faciliter les choses avec ses geôliers et resta obstinément face tournée vers le pseudo mur de sa prison.

- John ne vous aurait jamais fait de mal vous savez et -- Och, c'est stupide ! Evidemment que vous ne « savez » pas, vous ne le connaissez même pas !

Et il n'avait aucunement envie de le connaître, merci bien, pensa Rodney qui fixait les petites irrégularités du tissu de la tente.

Nouveau silence puis, un soupir.

- Bien. Je suis certain que s'il savait ce que je m'apprête à faire, John me tuerait …

Bah voyons, comme si ce genre d'affirmation allait rassurer Rodney sur le compte de Sheppard !

- … mais je vais vous dire, qui est John Sheppard.

**oOo**

- Je ne cherche pas à excuser le comportement de John, loin de là ; d'ailleurs, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui à propos de ce qui s'est passé, croyez moi ! Il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même lorsqu'il est question des Géniis. Et revoir Kolya a réveillé de douloureux souvenirs.

Rodney fixait toujours le pan de la tente et réprimait l'envie de poser ses mains sur ses deux oreilles et de chantonner « lalalalala » pour ne plus entendre Beckett.

- Sheppard était un nom respecté chez les Géniis …

Hu ? Sheppard était un Genii ? Rodney aurait juré qu'à son accent il était Américanéen.

-… Le père de John était un ami proche de la famille ducale. C'était un marchand, un génie des affaires. Il a construit tout un empire minier et a largement contribué à l'essor économique des Géniis.

Et militaire, pensa Rodney. Il se demanda si Beckett se rendait compte qu'il lui donnait des raisons supplémentaires pour détester Sheppard. Sans doute pas, les Scottish étaient réputés pour être un peu trop naïfs.

- Et puis Cowen a pris possession du Duché. Patrick Sheppard s'est fort bien accommodé du changement de régime, comme tous les hommes d'affaires savent le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas John. Il était entré au service du Duc Hammond dès son plus jeune âge et était devenu un Commandeur respecté et estimé de tous. Il a utilisé son rang et son influence sur l'armée pour saper l'autorité de Cowen.

_Oho_, se dit Rodney bien involontairement, l'histoire ne pouvait pas bien se finir, pas si Sheppard s'était mis Cowen à dos. Les personnes qui déplaisaient à Cowen avaient une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître … En fait, certains disent que l'accident de chasse qui avait coûté la vie à son oncle, le Duc Hammond n'était peut être pas si accidentel que cela.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Rodney. Sa voix était étouffée par le drap sous lequel il avait enfouit la tête.

- Un jour, Cowen a chargé John d'une mission, rien de bien difficile en apparence : escorter la jeune princesse de l'une des provinces voisines, en signe de « détente » avec cette dernière, au temple de Larros, où elle devait être intronisée reine. Harmony avait 13 ans …

_Avait _… Cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Rodney entendit Beckett se lever et décida qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il sorte de sous les couvertures (juste parce qu'il commençait à faire fichtrement chaud la dessous et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer l'insolation). Le médecin était debout devant la petite fontaine, remplissant deux gobelets. Il se tourna vers Rodney et lui adressa un petit sourire puis vint se rasseoir près de lui.

- Tenez, lui dit-il en lui tendant l'un des gobelets. Vous devez boire davantage pour permettre à la drogue de quitter votre organisme.

Rodney prit le gobelet et but quelques gorgées pendant que Beckett en faisait autant avec le sien.

- Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ? Finit par demander Rodney. Et c'est la faute de Sheppard, c'est ça ?

- Oui, elle est morte mais ce n'est pas la faute de Sheppard, même si cet idiot pense le contraire.

- Oh, fit Rodney qui jouait avec le gobelet. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si cette gamine est morte un peu comme ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a failli m'égorger il y a seulement quelques heures de cela, n'est-ce pas. C'était certainement, comment diriez vous, une _légère _erreur de sa part.

Beckett fixait Rodney, les yeux brillants.

- Il a été trahi. L'ambassadeur Genii qui accompagnait la princesse leur avait indiqué un raccourci pour atteindre le temple et à la place de ça, ce qu'ils ont trouvé ce fut -- le Wraith Blanc. Les Gardiens ont attaqué les premiers bien entendu et le Wraith Blanc n'a plus eu qu'à se servir. Sur la soixantaine d'hommes et de femmes du convoi, seuls sept s'en sont sortis vivants. John est de ceux là, comme Lorne et Cadman.

Rodney ne dit rien. Il attendait la suite, car il était évident qu'il y en avait une : ce qui c'était passé n'expliquait en rien la présence de Sheppard en leader d'une bande de renégats. Elle n'expliquait pas davantage l'animosité de Sheppard envers Kolya, à moins que …

- L'ambassadeur, c'était Acastus Kolya, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il d'une voix un peu rauque (et non, ce n'était pas l'émotion qui en était la cause mais la chaleur !).

- Oui. Après que John et les autres aient été retrouvés, il y a eu enquête. Cette dernière, menée par Kolya, a conclu en la responsabilité de John, en fait, il a réussi à trouver des « témoins dignes de foi » qui ont juré que John avait tout manigancé pour s'emparer du trône de la jeune Harmony et ensuite tenter de renverser Cowen. John a eu beau clamer son innocence, les preuves accumulées contre lui étaient accablantes. Une partie de l'armée lui était encore fidèle, c'est grâce à ses hommes qu'il a pu s'échapper de Génii et qu'il s'est réfugié ici, dans les montagnes, jurant de détruire Cowen … et Kolya.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Rodney leva les yeux vers le médecin et soupira.

- Et … ? Demanda t-il sur un ton vaguement impatient.

Beckett fronça les sourcils.

- Et quoi ?

- Je suis certain qu'il y a autre chose, hum ?

Beckett parut hésiter un moment puis répondit.

- Cowen, pour récompenser Kolya, lui a donné la charge de John dans l'armée. Il a aussi, pour éviter que John ne puisse trouver un quelconque soutien en territoire Génii, dépouillé les Sheppard de tous leurs droits ; leurs terres et la Baronnie sont revenus à Kolya pour services rendus à la couronne. Patrick Sheppard, le père de John, a été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle sordide … mort de froid et de faim.

Le silence s'installa une fois encore dans la tente.

- Aidez moi à me lever, dit soudain Rodney. Je dois voir Sheppard.

**A suivre ...**


	7. La Belle au Bain

**La Belle au bain (1)**

John fixait les deux lunes, Larrin la Bleue et Chaya la Blanche, fasciné par leur lumière comme à chaque fois qu'il observait les deux astres.

La légende disait que les deux lunes avaient été autrefois deux femmes d'une grande beauté, deux amies qui étaient tombées amoureuses du même homme. L'amitié s'était transformée en haine et cette haine les avait conduites à se combattre sauvagement. L'homme qu'elles aimaient, et qui les aimaient aussi toutes les deux tendrement, s'était donné la mort, devenu fou à l'idée qu'il était responsable de leur destruction. Il s'était jeté du haut des montagnes. A l'annonce de sa mort, les deux femmes, anéanties, étaient tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre et l'on dit que c'est la main dans la main que Larrin, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue, et Chaya, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, se jetèrent à leur tour du haut de la montagne, pour rejoindre celui qui les avait aimées.

Et depuis ce jour terrible, lorsque du précipice s'élève une brume épaisse, symbole des pleurs de leurs amants, Larrin la Bleue et Chaya la Blanche, s'élèvent ensemble dans le ciel, leur lumière unie symbole de cette amitié retrouvée par delà la mort.

John aimait cette histoire. Il se sentait parfois comme cet homme prit entre deux loyautés. Celle qu'il devait à sa famille, à sa patrie et celle qu'il devait tout simplement aux être autour de lui … et peut-être un peu à lui-même. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Il avait l'impression de se perdre, de ne plus être lui-même et il avait peur un jour en se regardant dans un miroir, de découvrir un étranger.

Il ne savait plus qui il était. Comme l'amant de Larrin et de Chaya, il ne savait plus qui il devait suivre : la voix qui lui disait qu'il fallait vaincre coûte que coûte, ou celle qui lui murmurait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une victoire scélérate.

Ce qu'il avait fait à ce pauvre type – Rodney, c'était le nom qu'il avait donné à Teyla – était impardonnable. D'abord, il s'était moqué de sa situation. Pourtant, John plus que quiconque savait qu'être « escorté » par Kolya ne pouvait signifier qu'une mort lente et horrible mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rire de cette parodie de Princesse … peut-être pour ne pas penser à une autre Princesse, digne, superbe. Et morte. John avait été cruel gratuitement et Rodney avait perdu connaissance. Mais John ne s'était pas arrêté là, oooooh non, pas le grand John Sheppard, défenseur de la cause des opprimés : il avait tout simplement menacé de trancher la gorge à Rodney s'il ne l'aidait pas. Quel héros il faisait n'est-ce pas ?

Un héros ? John en avait vu un aujourd'hui. Il revoyait ses yeux bleus, effrayés mais aussi emplis d'une farouche détermination. Rodney était un héros. Il s'était défendu et avait haut la main vaincu John. La princesse qui fout la pâtée au beau Chevalier voilà ce qui s'était passé !

Rodney avait raison. John se conduisait comme Kolya et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, s'il ne se ressaisissait pas, il deviendrait comme ce dernier.

- John ?

Il tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de parler. Teyla le regardait avec affection.

Teyla était un peu leur grande sœur à tous. Lorsqu'elle partait en reconnaissance, il était rare qu'elle revienne les « mains vides ». C'était comme ça qu'elle avait introduit Ronon dans leur petit cercle et que le dit cercle s'était considérablement agrandi. Teyla savait toucher les cœurs et les âmes. C'était ça aussi être un héros, pensa John.

Ils restèrent un long moment, silencieux à fixer les deux lunes jusqu'à ce que Teyla rompe le silence.

- Il va bien, le docteur Beckett est avec lui.

Carson, encore un héros ! John sentait son humeur se noircir davantage. Comme son âme ... Une main se posa sur son épaule, légère comme une plume mais pesant des tonnes sur son âme torturée.

- John, vous ne --

John ne sut jamais ce que Teyla avait voulu lui dire car à ce moment précis la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginé voir interrompit la jeune femme avec un : « Sheppard ! » énergique.

**oOo**

- Vous ! Beugla Rodney, un doigt pointé vers John. Oui, c'est à vous que je parle, espèce de -- de --

- _Rodney_, balbutia Carson qui se tenait aux côtés de Rodney et l'aidait pratiquement à se maintenir debout. Je ne pense vraiment pas que vous devriez --

Rodney écarta sans ménagement la main du pauvre médecin et tourna vers lui le doigt vengeur. Il le planta plusieurs fois dans la poitrine d'un Carson éberlué.

- Non, vous ne _pensez _pas, celui qui pense ici à partir de maintenant, c'est moi ! Et quand je pense que je me suis laissé embarqué dans tout ça par -- par -- Raaaaaah ! Mais c'est fini, et bien fini. Je dis STOP ! Quant à vous …

Oula, le doigt était de nouveau pointé vers John. Rodney fit quelques pas chancelants vers lui et le doigt fini cette fois sur la poitrine de John.

- Oui, vous demeuré testostéroné, écoutez moi bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter : je vais vous aider à fabriquer de l'Antarctithe et après vous pourrez détruire qui bon vous semble, le Wraith Blanc, tous les Géniis et même cette idiote de Weir la Rouge si ça vous fait plaisir ! Son défi, elle peut se le mettre au --

- _RODNEY _! s'écria Carson surpris par la soudaine véhémence des propos du Canadain.

- Quoi ? Vous avez une coutume par ici qui dit que l'on peut mettre un couteau sous la gorge des gens mais qu'il est interdit de jurer, c'est ça ? Non ? Parfait.

Rodney se tourna à nouveau vers John.

- J'aurais besoin d'un atelier. Je vous ferai la liste du matériel nécessaire. Oh, et un dernier point Sheppard : menacez moi encore et ce n'est pas le Wraith Blanc qui finira éparpillé aux quatre vents ...

Puis avec un « humpf » de satisfaction, Rodney tourna les talons et, cahin-caha, redescendit vers le camp toujours soutenu par Carson.

John regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner (il était clair aux gesticulations de Rodney que ce dernier continuait ces récriminations, Carson, comme le sage qu'il était, se contentait de hocher de temps en temps la tête). La main se posa à nouveau sur l'épaule de Sheppard.

- Vous voyez, dit Teyla un petit sourire sur le visage. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il allait bien.

**oOo**

- _OHMONDIEU_, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ! Gémit Rodney en se jetant sur le lit de Sheppard (oui, il était parfaitement conscient de remplir là un autre des clichés relatifs aux pauvres princesses en détresse). _Ch'estchurchettefouaiffamefué _!!

La voix était étouffée par le plaid mais Carson comprit sans peine de quoi il était question. Il secoua la tête et sourit. Décidément, Meredith Rodney McKay était l'homme le plus étrange qu'il ait connu, oscillant constamment entre crise de panique et preuve d'un incroyable courage.

Carson s'installa près de Rodney sur le lit et arrangea la couverture autour du Canadain.

- _Tttttt_, Rodney, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Personne ne cherche à vous tuer. Ni John, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, je vous le promets.

Evidemment, Rodney laissa échapper un petit ricanement à cette affirmation. Carson fronça les sourcils. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que le cerveau hyperactif de Rodney se calme un peu ou alors se concentre sur autre chose.

- Je vais vous apporter du papier et de quoi écrire. Je suppose qu'il va vous falloir un certain nombre de petites choses pour fabriquer ce fameux alliage, annonça t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

Carson vit immédiatement une paire d'yeux bleus émerger de la couverture et se fixer sur lui. Il était très fier de lui, sa petite ruse avait fonctionné à merveille !

- Vous croyez qu'il va me faire exécuter si je ne l'aide pas c'est ça ! Oui, c'est ça, il va demander au type qui a la tête d'une pieuvre de m'écarteler vivant ou pire, demander à votre cuisinier – si tant est que cette personne mérite ce qualificatif, comment peut-on mélanger de la --

_Ou peut-être pas du tout_, pensa Carson dont l'enthousiasme retomba net (ainsi que sa croyance en ses compétences en matière de psychologie humaine).

Carson regardait Rodney gesticuler sur le lit, ses mains virevoltant et mimant toutes les fins horribles possibles et imaginables, son débit plus rapide que les chutes de Teer (un fascinant phénomène de dilatation temporelle : sous la cascade, le temps s'écoulait plus rapidement causant cette impression d'un débit puissant).

- … et puis, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Enfin, si, je pense que c'est un être abjecte et ignoble et qu'il ne mérite pas que mon génie se mette à son service sauf si bien entendu cela peut m'empêcher de connaître un sort funeste.

Carson laissa Rodney babiller non stop une bonne partie de la soirée, opinant du chef lorsque cela semblait pertinent (encore que Rodney se fichait éperdument de savoir si Carson – ou qui que se soit d'autre certainement – était d'accord avec lui). Du moment que son patient était suffisamment calme (du moins aussi calme que cela pouvait être la norme chez Rodney), Carson était satisfait.

**oOo**

_Aaaaaah_, ça faisait du bien ! Rodney plongea une fois encore la tête sous l'eau puis s'ébroua. L'eau était délicieuse, pas trop chaude, juste ce qu'il fallait pour revigorer corps et esprit. Et Dieu sait que Rodney en avait besoin !

La journée d'hier avait été éprouvante (merci Elisabeth la Rouge), la soirée horrible (merci Sheppard) et sa nuit, vide de rêves (là, il devait un grand merci à Beckett qu'il suspectait de lui avoir donné un petit coup de main).

Ce matin en revanche, Rodney y voyait un peu plus clairement. Il avait pris sa décision : comme il l'avait promis à Sheppard, il allait l'aider à fabriquer de l'Antarctithe. Après tout, si lui et sa bande de joyeux drilles parvenaient à tuer le Wraith Blanc, Rodney pourrait toujours arguer auprès d'Elisabeth la Rouge et de ce méprisable Cowen, qu'il avait remporté le défi, non ? Il faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups : il évitait de se faire dévorer par le Wraith Blanc et gardait le royaume de Canadain loin des griffes des Géniis.

Garder sa virginité serait aussi un plus (sa mère disait toujours que tant que les hommes se faisaient la guerre, ils ne pensaient guère à faire l'amour).

Oui, cette journée commençaient sous de très bons augures. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler un seul petit problème : s'approvisionner en cristaux bleus. Mais comme le disait le dicton à chaque jour suffit sa peine ! Pour le moment, Rodney était heureux de profiter d'un peu de répit, loin du camp et de cet abominable Shep--

- _Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaard _! Hurla Rodney.

Agenouillé sur une pierre, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait en effet le leader de New Lantean.

**oOo**

John s'était réveillé d'humeur maussade. Tout d'abord, il avait eu droit à une belle remontée de bretelles de la part de Carson (Ok, il l'avait bien mérité mais ce maudit Scottish lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être un gamin de 12 ans se faisant réprimander par son précepteur) ; ensuite, il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait plus de pancakes au petit déjeuner !

Apparemment, et s'il devait en croire la description de son chef Miko (une petite bonne femme d'un mètre cinquante qui selon les rumeurs pouvait tuer d'une bonne centaine de manière avec une cuiller à café) une espèce d'oni (2) avait ravagé sa cuisine. Et apprendre que le dit oni n'était autre que leur "royale invitée "n'avait pas amélioré les choses.

Le problème majeur, c'était que John se sentait coupable. Oui, bon, il était coupable. Et même si ni Carson, ni Teyla ne pensait qu'il pourrait faire de mal à McKay, John lui n'en était pas si sûr. Ses deux amis l'avaient pourtant rassuré mais rien n'y faisait : John savait qu'il devait se tenir le plus éloigné possible de _l'héritière _du trône de Canadain.

Le petit déjeuner avait dévié sur des sujets moins dangereux que Meredith R. Mckay (729ème du nom, si John devait en croire Cadman, très portée sur les potins People) comme la progression des Géniis dans leur plan d'invasion des territoires de l'Ouest (ce qui les avait conduit à parler du Royaume de Canadain et avait valu à Lorne un regard noir de John) ou le Wraith Blanc (qui se préparait à recevoir un « sacrifice rituel» selon les dires de Cadman qui reçut à son tour un regard noir). Bref, il semblait impossible pour John d'échapper à Rodney McKay et de facto, à son sentiment de culpabilité.

Au finish, Teyla avait conduit John à l'extérieur de la tente et lui avait dit de prendre quelques heures de détente à la rivière Mara (accessoirement connue comme la rivière des amoureux : dans les montagnes, les amoureux se faisaient rares mais lorsque la température dégringolait en dessous de zéro, ils devenaient une espèce en voie d'extinction ; bref, comme la rivière Mara était une source chaude (un peu comme la fameuse Mara dont elle portait le nom disait-on), c'était aussi devenu un lieu de rencontre).

John était donc descendu à la rivière tout en grommelant que ses soi disant amis lui couraient un peu beaucoup sur le haricot ! Mais ses récriminations s'étaient étranglées dans sa gorge au spectacle qui l'attendait près de la rivière.

**A suivre …**

(1) Ne lisez cette NBP que si vous voulez comprendre le sens du titre de ce chapitre, sinon patientez !

Lorsqu'une femme (n'oubliez pas que Meredith est une princesse) se dévêt et, libre, se baigne aux fontaines ou dans les flots marins, il y a toujours un homme caché pour la surprendre ... Cette étrange scène, qui met aux prises le regard masculin et la beauté dévoilée, le désir et l'interdit, la grâce et la cruauté, se trouve présente dans les mythes et les contes du monde entier.  
(2) L'équivalent japonais de nos ogres.


	8. Le Meilleur Ami de l'Homme

**Merci pour vos reviews : j'en suis actuellement à 14 chapitres, donc je peux poster tous les jours ; de plus, étant en congés, je peux aussi écrire tous les jours (sauf s'il fait trop beau ... alors priez pour de la pluie !)**

**Le meilleur ami de l'homme**

John avait toujours eu une passion pour le ciel et pour tout ce qui s'y rapportait, les étoiles, les lunes. Surtout les lunes. Et celle qu'il avait devant les yeux éclipsait largement les lunes jumelles Larrin et Chaya. Très, très largement. Elle était parfaite, pâle et ronde comme un globe, non, comme un cœur, oui c'était ça, on aurait dit un cœur et --

- OUCH ! John leva le bras pour se protéger mais c'était trop tard, le coup l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, il chancela, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir sur lui. _Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on observe trop longtemps les astres_, pensa t-il. _Enfin, certains astres _…

- VOUS -- VOUS -- JE LE SAVAIS, VOUS ETES UN PERVERS ! Rodney hurlait tout en agitant d'une main la longue branche d'un buisson (qu'il utilisait pour frapper John) et de l'autre protégeant (bien maladroitement) ses attributs masculins (John de sa position par terre avait une superbe vue sur les dits attributs). A L'AIDE ! A L'AIDE ! AU VIOL ! AU MEURTRE !

Argh ! John évita de justesse un autre coup. Evidemment, Rodney avait choisi le seul buisson à épines du coin et ça commençait à faire mal (la branche avait dangereusement flirté avec l'œil gauche de John quelques secondes plus tôt). John décida donc qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Rodney se préparait à un autre swing lorsque John bloqua la branche des deux mains et la tira violemment à lui, déséquilibrant le malheureux Canadain. Rodney tomba avec un « hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » strident : diable, s'il n'en avait pas la preuve devant les yeux (et quelle jolie preuve ma foi …) John aurait juré que McKay était bel et bien une princesse !

John fut sur Rodney en un instant. Il captura les deux mains qui essaient de lui arracher les yeux et aussi ses propres attributs ! Nondenon ! Le pauvre Lorne ne s'était toujours pas complètement remis de sa petite mésaventure avec Rodney et John ne voulait pas subir le même sort, merci bien !

- McKay, ça suffit … arrêtez ! Bon sang, je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Calmez vous !

Curieusement, cette petite phrase ne fit que redoubler les efforts de Rodney pour émasculer John. Ce dernier se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du laisser le canadain en compagnie de Kolya : l'idée du Génii transformé en eunuque n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Et puis brusquement, Rodney cessa de bouger. John qui ne s'y attendait pas, s'écroula pratiquement sur le pauvre Rodney. Appuyé sur un coude, il observa le visage en dessous de lui.

- Rodney ? demanda t-il inquiet du silence soudain du Canadain.

**oOo**

Toutes les leçons des stupides cours d'autodéfense que sa mère avait insisté qu'il suive se bousculaient dans la pauvre tête de Rodney. En premier lieu était toujours venu « frapper l'adversaire avant qu'il ne vous frappe» et Rodney avait saisi la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main et s'en était servi pour frapper Sheppard (sa mère aurait été si fière …).

Et puis son cerveau était entré en action.

Depuis toujours, ç'avait été son point faible (enfin, d'après les autres parce que Rodney lui s'accommodait fort bien d'être la personne la plus intelligente du royaume) : cette intelligence qui s'emballait brusquement.

Et oui, le pire lorsque vous étiez une Princesse, s'était de vous mettre à réfléchir.

Rodney frappait donc Sheppard qui avait réussi à le faire tomber et à le désarmer lorsque son traître de cerveau entra en action : Rodney se mit à penser.

_Et après ?_ Questionna son cerveau. _Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir accomplir ? Pour qui te prends tu ? Sheppard est un militaire, il a combattu les Gardiens et en a réchappé, tu crois que quelques égratignures vont l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins ? Et même si c'était le cas, que fais tu des autres, Lorne (qui a un excellent souvenir de toi), Dex (qui doit mesurer dans les deux mètres) et tous les autres ? _Et ainsi de suite …

C'était vrai, que pouvait-il faire ? C'était si ridicule qu'il aurait bien éclaté de rire s'il n'avait été en proie à une sérieuse crise de panique. Il était nu comme au premier jour et sa seule arme avait été une branche … une branche !! RI-DI-CU-LE !

Il n'avait aucune chance dans un combat au corps à corps contre quelqu'un comme Sheppard. Il cessa donc de se débattre. Pourquoi épuiser ses réserves d'énergie dans un combat perdu d'avance ?

Sheppard lâcha Rodney … et c'est à ce moment là que le cerveau de Rodney hurla : MAINTENANT, ESPECE D'IDIOT !

Et Rodney (qui contre l'avis de tous, écoutait toujours son cerveau) passa à l'action.

**oOo**

OUMPF ! Fut tout ce que John eut le temps de dire avant de se retrouver à son tour sur le ventre, face contre terre, Rodney littéralement assis sur lui, à califourchon ! Le Canadain lui saisit le bras et lui retourna dans le dos. La voix de Rodney lui parvenait étouffée derrière un rideau de douleur (oui, le bras retourné, ça fait mal, très, très mal).

-… vous apprendra ! Exhibitionniste ! Pervers ! Regarder la lune -- _ma _lune …

Oups, John avait du parler tout haut lorsqu'il avait découvert l'astre de Rodney.

- … alors ?

Oula, Rodney avait du lui poser une question … John lui aurait bien demandé de la répéter mais il était présentement très occupé à éviter de manger la terre devant lui. La prise sur son bras se resserra lui arrachant un cri (et l'obligeant à manger cette foutue terre, gah !).

- Vous, un héros sans peur et sans reproche ? Quelle plaisanterie, s'attaquer à une personne sans défense …

Sans défense ! Bah voyons, pensa John qui écrasé par le poids de Rodney tentait de recracher la terre qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Rodney continuait ses récriminations (mais surtout donnait avec moult détails ses impressions glorieuses sur John) et relâcha un peu la pression sur son bras. John exploita immédiatement cette minute de relâchement : avec un coup de coude bien placé (il entendit presque l'air s'échapper des poumons du Canadain qui avait reçu le coup en pleine poitrine), il déséquilibra Rodney et le fit basculer. Il se retrouva à son tour dans la position du « califourchonnant ». John se pencha vers Rodney et lui susurra, amusé :

- On peut jouer à ça toute la journée si vous voulez McKay.

- LACHEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla Rodney qui tentait de désarçonner John en gigotant de manière désordonnée.

John resta sur le dos de Rodney jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par se calmer. Dans la clairière, on entendait juste le son de la respiration hachée des deux hommes.

- Lâchez moi, réitéra Rodney.

John fronça les sourcils : cette fois, le ton du Canadain était différent, très différent. Calme, déterminé. Dangereux. Comme sous le coup d'un choc, John se leva immédiatement.

Rodney resta un moment allongé puis s'agenouilla et enfin, se leva, sans un mot.

Et là John sentit un énooooooooooooorme poids s'installer sur sa poitrine (et pourtant Rodney n'était plus assis dessus).

- Euh, McKay ? Vous allez bien ?

Rodney récupéra ses vêtements qu'il passa un à un, lentement, sans adresser la parole à John.

- McKay ! Grinça John qui sentait la colère monter. Ce type était insupportable ! Se comportant tour à tour comme un hystérique et une diva, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Rodney avait enfilé ses bottes et laçait sa chemise mais refusait toujours de lui répondre, l'ignorant comme s'il n'était pas là.

Et la colère l'emporta sur la culpabilité.

N'y tenant plus, John agrippa le bras de Rodney et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Mckay, je vous par--

La réaction de Rodney fut immédiate. Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de John.

- Je crois que vous avez été très clair, Sheppard.

Il y avait tant de venin dans la voix de Rodney que John ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

- Vous êtes le plus fort, je suis à votre merci. Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Je pensais sincèrement vous aider, votre - Rodney désigna d'un geste le camp qui se trouvait derrière la clairière – minable petite bande et vous. Mais j'ai enfin compris que ce n'était pas mon aide que vous souhaitiez, juste que je travaille pour vous.

Rodney éclata d'un rire sinistre qui glaça le sang de John.

- Oui, c'est ça, vous avez besoin d'un esclave. Rodney s'approcha de John. Ses yeux se fixèrent littéralement aux yeux de John. Des yeux qui brûlaient d'une lueur de haine froide. J'avais raison, vous êtes comme Kolya – non, vous êtes pire que lui. Kolya au moins ne se cache pas derrière la façade d'un héros. Me _sauver _? _Vous _?

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit et cette fois, John sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

- Je vous ai dit que j'allais fabriquer de l'Antarctithe et je tiendrais ma parole même si je sais que vous, vous serez incapable de tenir la votre. Vous ne me « voulez pas de mal », hein ? Comme c'est drôle, il me semble à moi que c'est tout ce que vous me voulez, ou alors vous prononcez cette phrase tout haut – ou vos amis le font pour vous - pour essayer de persuader le monde entier que vous être un être humain. Pas une grande réussite, si vous voulez mon avis.

John entendit Rodney passer devant lui, le bruissement des feuilles sur son passage puis plus rien. Rien que le son de son cœur éclatant en des milliers de petits éclats.

**oOo**

Et Rodney avait tenu sa promesse.

En revenant au camp, il avait filé droit dans sa tente, avait rédigé la liste de ce qu'il lui fallait pour mettre en place une mini-fonderie. Il l'avait remise à Teyla qui l'avait transmise à Sheppard : pas question qu'il se retrouve une fois encore en tête à tête avec son tortionnaire !

Rodney n'avait raconté ni à Carson ni à Teyla ce qui s'était passé à la rivière Mara, il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre humiliation. Il essayait de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la moindre rencontre avec Sheppard le laissait dans un état proche de la crise de panique : sueurs froides, mains qui tremblent, bégaiement (lui ! le plus grand cerveau depuis Janus, bégayer ! Raaaaah !). Ces rencontres étaient le plus souvent fortuites : sous la tente servant de mess ou celle où Carson officiait (moins souvent en sa qualité de médecin, qu'en celle de confident et d'ami) mais il y avait aussi les débriefings sur l'avancée des travaux de Rodney, inévitables.

Ces meetings étaient les pires, vidant Rodney de toute son énergie. S'il avait le malheur de regarder Sheppard dans les yeux, il y revoyait l'éclat de désir qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du brigand près de la rivière ; alors, il se concentrait sur ce qu'il y avait sur la table (ses plans pour la fonderie, ceux de la campagne militaire de Sheppard, la liste de l'approvisionnement, n'importe quoi plutôt que de soutenir le regard de Sheppard) mais son regard finissait invariablement par tomber sur les mains de Sheppard, posées à plat sur la table, et Rodney repensait à ce que ces mains lui avaient fait (les ecchymoses étaient encore visibles sur son torse !).

Rodney se concentrait sur la science.

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous fait un travail très acceptable. Sheppard lui avait attribués Lorne et Cadman comme « seconds ».

Cadman était une petite blondinette piquante et vive et pas trop stupide pour un militaire de carrière, en fait, c'était même une spécialiste en explosifs en tout genre, ce qui leur avait été très utile pour l'extraction des minerais nécessaires. Son humour exaspérait Rodney au plus haut point mais la jeune femme était des plus efficaces (enfin sauf lorsque Carson pointait le bout de son nez parce que là, elle redevenait la blonde que Rodney, en sa qualité de princesse aurait, selon sa mère, du être : minaudante et sidéralement stupide).

Quant à Lorne (Rodney avait passé les deux premiers jours à lui tourner le dos, par peur des représailles), il se révélait être lui aussi un « type bien ». Un militaire avisé à l'humour un peu cynique mais qui, armé jusqu'au dents, remplissait à merveille le rôle de garde du corps.

Ses deux collaborateurs directs en revanche lui posaient un peu plus de problème. Il y avait Ladon Radim, un exilé Génii arrivé au camp quelques mois auparavant avec sa jeune sœur Dalhia, gravement malade. Carson avait pris la jeune fille sous son aile et son état s'était petit à petit amélioré. Cette terrible maladie touchait de nombreux Géniis, notamment ceux travaillant dans les laboratoires. Ladon avait été un technicien là-bas et avait proposé son aide en échange d'une aide médicale pour Dalhia. L'homme souriait sans cesse et n'arrêtait pas de faire des courbettes, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Rodney qui n'avait jamais aimé la flatterie (c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il appréciait Radek). Mais le pire, c'était Kavanaugh, ce type était tout simplement insupportable, geignant pour un oui ou pour un non, et en plus, un technicien des plus moyens.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les choses avançaient à bon train et Rodney commençait à se faire à la vie dans le camp. Ici, il était utile. Son premier réflexe avait été de s'enfermer dans sa tente et de se concentrer sur la fonderie mais son « hormone scientifique » (c'était comme cela que Radek appelait son besoin irrésistible de tout réparer) avait eu le dessus : il avait améliorer le système d'alimentation en eau du camp ainsi que celui du drainage des eaux usées (comment ces gens avaient ils survécu avant son arrivée, c'était un mystère !) mais ce qui lui avait valu d'être définitivement adopté par tous les habitant de New Lantean, ç'avait été l'incident avec PJ.

**oOo**

L'animal était la fierté de Sheppard. Un pur sang de Pégase à la robe blanche immaculée. On disait qu'il allait si vite que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait des ailes ; ses sabots touchant à peine la terre donnaient l'impression qu'il volait.

Sheppard l'avait gagné lors d'un pari contre Cowen lui-même.

Cowen avait payé l'animal une petite fortune mais malheureusement, il s'était révélé impossible à monter. Plusieurs dompteurs de chevaux s'y étaient essayés sans succès et Cowen avait fini par lancer ce pari stupide : l'animal serait à celui qui parviendrait à le monter.

Et Sheppard y était parvenu. Sans menace, sans cravache, juste avec le son de sa voix, comme un charmeur de serpent.

Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas arrangé ses relations avec Cowen déjà bien tendues. Mais le pire pour l'orgueilleux roi des Géniis fut d'apprendre le nom que Sheppard avait donné à l'étalon : PuddleJumper. Interrogé sur la raison de ce nom, Sheppard avait répondu que PJ (diminutif de PuddleJumper) aimait par-dessus tout sauter dans les flaques.

PJ avait suivi son maître dans l'exil et refusait toujours que quiconque, à l'exception de Sheppard, le monte. Apparemment, pratiquement tout le monde avait essayé et avait fini entre les mains expertes de Carson.

Jusqu'au jour où l'incroyable s'était produis.

**oOo**

Rodney essayait de trouver un moyen de remplacer les cristaux dans la fabrication de l'antharctique. Entrer en territoire Génii était bien entendu hors de question, il devait donc trouver un autre moyen de fabriquer le fameux alliage. Rodney testait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Lorne se chargeait de l'escorter à l'endroit qu'il désignait et Rodney et Kavanaugh récoltaient des échantillons.

Ce jour là, Rodney avait décidé d'examiner les cristaux que l'on trouvait communément dans la région, aux abords des caves et des grottes. Après tout, ils seraient peut-être chanceux ?

La cave qu'il avait repérée ne se trouvait pas très éloignée du camp et il n'avait donc pas demandé à Lorne de l'accompagner. Il avait bien entendu laissé Kavanaugh derrière lui (quel soulagement ! Il avait des envies d'armes tranchantes et contendantes lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ce type … et la queue qu'il voulait couper n'était pas celle que cet abruti exhibait avec un noeud en velours).

Arrivé à la cave, Rodney s'était installé pour ses recherches et comme c'était souvent le cas, il en avait oublié l'heure. Le grognement de son estomac lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer au camp sauf qu'une fois dehors, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il faisait déjà nuit !

Il n'avait aucun équipement avec lui, ni lampe à huile, ni couverture, juste une gourde d'eau et un peu de pain (qu'il engloutit immédiatement). Et rien pour se défendre. Quelle bête pouvait roder dans ces grottes la nuit ? Tous les grands prédateurs n'étaient ils pas nocturnes ? OHMONDIEUILALLAITMOURIR !

Il y eut un grognement (non, ce n'était pas son estomac cette fois) et Rodney se figea. Le grognement se répéta suivit d'un bruissement de feuilles. Le cœur de Rodney menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Le bruit se rapprochait, la bête serait bientôt là et --

-- la tête d'un cheval apparut, suivit presque immédiatement du reste de l'animal.

Rodney reconnut le cheval de Sheppard. Cette pauvre bête avait un nom stupide, Pet Jouit, ou un quelque chose d'équivalent (ce qui d'ailleurs n'étonnait guère Rodney, Sheppard était un dépravé !).

Le cheval et Rodney restèrent un long moment à s'observer en silence puis Pet fit claquer le sabot de sa patte de devant sur la pierre de la cave et produisit un long hennissement. D'abord effrayé, Rodney croisa les bras sur la poitrine et répondit à l'animal.

- Tu t'es perdu hein ? Pas étonnant, tel cheval tel maître (Sheppard était en effet réputé pour son singulier manque de sens de l'orientation).

L'animal frappa une fois encore le sol et secoua la tête puis il donna un coup de museau à Rodney.

- Hey, quand je disais tel cheval tel maître, je ne pensais pas que cela signifiait que toi aussi tu allais me brutaliser !

Le cheval lui donna un autre coup de museau, plus doux celui-ci et Rodney comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait.

- J'ignore si les chevaux ont un bon odorat mais si tu es venu ici rien que pour ça … allez, tiens, voilà la moitié de mon pain ; et si je meure de faim ici, cet ignoble Sheppard ne pourra pas dire que je me suis comporté en égoïste (il faut dire que depuis que Rodney savait que Sheppard adorait les pancakes, il s'arrangeait pour être le premier au mess les jours où ils en servaient et en mangeait à en éclater, récupérant ce qui reste pour le ramener dans sa tente).

Au petit matin, tout le camp fut stupéfait de voir revenir Rodney monté sur PJ.

**oOo**

Quelque part dans le camp, quelqu'un observait tous les faits et gestes de Rodney, quelqu'un qui se fichait pas mal de savoir comment le Canadain avait fait pour monter le cheval de Sheppard. Quelqu'un qui attendait le bon moment pour passer à l'action.

Bientôt, très bientôt, le Canadain serait enfin entre les mains des Géniis.

**A suivre**


	9. Le Sacrifice

**Le sacrifice**

- Argh ! Arrête ça maintenant ! Non, ça suffit je -- aaaaaaah, bon ok, j'ai compris, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un bourrin pareil -- ouille, ouilllouille, stop tu entends où bien je demande à Miko de changer le menu de ce soir ! Personnellement, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la viande cheval_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ !!

Le cri fit accourir Lorne (il ne quittait plus McKay des yeux depuis que ce dernier avait eu sa petite mésaventure dans les Grottes d'Orion ; il avait cru que Sheppard allait l'écharper vivant (ou pire, le confier aux bons soins de Dex)).

- Un problème McKay ? demanda Lorne sur un ton amusé.

Il fallait bien dire que le spectacle était des plus cocasses. PJ tenait McKay par le col de sa veste et le Canadain battait furieusement l'air des pieds et des mains.

- Lorne ! Lorne, dites à ce stupide canasson de me lâcher immédiatement !

- Hum, je ne sais pas McKay. Apparemment, il est plus efficace que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de vous faire rentrer au bercail.

- Au bercail ! Au bercail ?! Mais pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez, une pauvre brebis égarée ? Je sais très bien ce que je fais, et parlons en de ce que je fais d'ailleurs : passer mes journées à gratter la terre – je me suis cassé au moins deux autres ongles ! – tout ça pour tous vous sauver. Quelle bande d'ingrats !

Lorne soupira.

- Doc, il est près de 10 h …

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça --

- …. Du soir. McKay, il va faire nuit dans moins d'une heure. Je suis venue cinq fois vous dire de remballer votre matériel. Pire que de parler à un sourd. Alors je me suis dit aux grands maux … Il désigna PJ du doigt … les grands moyens.

- Nuit ? Déjà !! Rodney essaya d'atteindre sa montre gousset mais sa position l'en empêchait : sa veste était tirée à l'extrême vers le haut de son cou et ses deux bras en équerre ne pouvait atteindre la poche. Il cessa de gesticuler et poussa un soupir sonore (et un chouïa exaspéré pensa Lorne). Bon, ok, on rentre au camp donc tu peux me lâcher mainte-- hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non. Non, non, non. Stop ! _Loooooooooooorne _!

Les sourcils de Lorne s'offrirent une petite ballade impromptue sur le haut de son front à la vue de PJ passant outre les fulminations de McKay. Lorne resta un long moment à regarder PJ s'éloigner, les bras et les jambes de McKay ayant repris leur ballet, le cheval avançait prudemment. _A malin, malin et demi_, pensat-il. Combien de fois avait-il du retourner chercher un McKay qui lui avait promis qu'il n'en avait que pour cinq minutes ?

Pas étonnant que PJ aime bien McKay, ils étaient aussi retors l'un que l'autre.

**oOo**

- Non, non et non ! Vous ne pouvez pas filtrer les cristaux de cette manière espèce de -- de raaaaaaaaaaah, sortez de mon labo ! Ouste !

John sourit. Le Grand McKay avait encore frappé s'il en croyait la mine constipée de Kavanaugh qui venait de sortir de la tente-labo du Canadain. Et par les cris dudit Canadain aussi. Lorsqu'il s'emportait, tout le camp pouvait l'entendre.

John passa devant la tente et réprima une fois encore l'envie d'entrer. Il soupira. Puis se frappa le front de la main : mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce type le détestait ! Ok, il avait de bonnes raisons pour mais quoi, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! John ne l'avait pas enfermé à double tour dans un cachot sordide, sans eau et sans nourriture, ou fait fouetter, ou -- ou tout ce que l'on peut faire subir à un prisonnier (et il savait fort bien de quoi il parlait pour l'avoir expérimenté dans les geôles Géniis).

Rodney était libre de ses mouvements (un peu trop même, c'est comme ça qu'il avait quitté le camp sans que personne ne le sache et qu'il avait passé la nuit seul dans les Grottes d'Orion) et mangeait à sa faim (en pillant les réserves de Choc-O-lade (un dessert sucré importé de Earthly) et en engloutissant tous les pancakes au petit déjeuner !). John avait mis à sa disposition une bonne partie de ses meilleurs éléments ; en fait, dernièrement, il avait même l'impression que la moitié du camp obéissait aux moindres désirs du petit génie et s'était retourné contre lui (même PJ ! On est toujours trahi par son meilleur ami un jour ou un autre … triste mais vrai).

Alors quoi, hein ! Quoi ! Que pouvait bien faire John pour que ce diable de Canadain l'aime un peu et cesse de --

John s'arrêta net au beau milieu du camp, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sa dernière pensée virevoltait dans sa tête : que pouvait-il bien faire pour que Rodney _l'aime _…

Par tous les diables des enfers ! Non. Pas ça. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, en fait c'était proprement ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas … non … mais pourtant …

Oh non, il était amoureux d'une _princesse _!

**oOo**

Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net.

John tourna les talons et pénétra en trombe dans la tente de Rodney.

-… oui, je crois que nous pourrions obtenir de meilleurs résultats avec un soluté plus pur, ainsi d'ailleurs qu'en empêchant Kavanaugh de s'approcher des éprouvettes !

John ne vit que les yeux bleus de Rodney, que les longs cils jetant une légère ombre sur des pommettes que la passion de la science rendaient délicieusement roses, que la petite bouche si mignonnement tordue, que --

Un éclat de rire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin interrompit le tour du monde du Rodney auquel se livrait la libido désormais débridée de John.

- Oh, vous êtes si drôle Rodney !

- Euh, oui, et bien, je ne disais pas ça pour plaisanter en fait, je crois vraiment que Kavanaugh est un dan--

Et Rodney remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la tente.

- Sheppard ?

- Commandeur ? Quelque chose ne vas pas, vous êtes tout pâle ?

Rodney était avec une femme.

Une femme. Avec Rodney.

Comment s'appelait cette petite brune. Alicia ? Alvira ?

- Euh, non Commandeur, moi c'est Allina.

Ah, il avait parlé tout haut.

- Commandeur ? Oh, Rodney je crois que nous devrions appeler le docteur Beckett ! Il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal.

- Humpf, vraiment, moi je ne vois rien de particulier : entrer sans s'annoncer, très Sheppardien si vous voulez mon avis. Mais testons ma chère, testons.

Et il testa : _clac _!

Le réflexe de John fut immédiat. Il saisit le bras de Rodney avant que celui-ci ne le laisse retomber une seconde fois sur sa joue. Il attira brusquement le Canadain à lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Rodney sur sa joue, s'il s'approchait davantage, il pourrait sans aucun doute sentir la douce caresse de ces incroyables cils sur sa peau, s'il s'approchait, il saurait quel goût avaient les lèvres de Rodney, s'il --

John relâcha brutalement Rodney qui alla s'écraser contre la table. Le choc fut tel que la plupart des pipettes, éprouvettes et autres fioles qui se trouvaient là s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment. Allina avait porté la main devant sa bouche, à la fois effrayée et stupéfaite par la violence dont elle venait d'être le témoin.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Rodney ne parle :

- Vous voyez Allina, ricana Rodney. Il va très bien. Aucun comportement étrange, bien au contraire !

John sortit sans un mot.

**oOo**

L'ombre se glissa furtivement hors du camp. Elle se faufila entre les postes de gardes (elle connaissait tous les tours de ronde, il ne lui fut donc pas difficile de les éviter) puis gagna la forêt. Il lui fallait faire vite, elle devrait être rentrée avant l'aube si elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.

L'ombre accéléra le pas …

**oOo**

L'homme assis dans le fauteuil ne bougeait pas. Il fixait le feu dans l'âtre. Les serviteurs allaient et venaient autour de lui, silencieux comme des fantômes : ils savaient ce qu'il leur en coûterait de le déranger. Bientôt, le feu s'éteindrait, et les pauvres gens redoutaient d'être celui qui aurait la tâche de le rallumer …

On ne dérangeait pas le commandeur Acastus Kolya. Du moins, pas si on tenait à sa vie !

Et cependant, quelqu'un entra, s'avança vers le fauteuil et salua le Commandeur. Les serviteurs disparurent immédiatement laissant les deux hommes seuls.

- Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Acastus, sans même lever la tête de sa contemplation.

- La personne que vous attendiez est ici, Commandeur. Elle demande à vous parler, répondit l'homme.

- Bien répondit Kolya, le regard toujours rivé aux flammes. Allez donc la chercher.

L'homme exécuta une autre courbette et sortit de la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard, précédé d'une figure encapuchonnée.

- Avez-vous changé d'avis ? Demanda Kolya en s'adressant au nouvel arrivant.

- Non, répondit une voix ferme.

Kolya sourit. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans la voix. Bien. Il se leva et approcha de la table. Il se servit un verre de vin puis en tendit un second à son étrange invité.

Le verre fut refusé.

- Je veux _le _voir.

_Je veux _… pas de s'il vous plait, pas de supplication. Oui, aucune peur vraiment. Kolya aimait les fanatiques : leur croyance leur ôte tout semblant d'intelligence. Et en fait de merveilleux petits soldats. Il sourit à nouveau.

- Mais bien sûr. Suivez moi.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce attenante. Kolya se dirigea vers un large buffet et l'ouvrit. Il manipula un petit levier situé sur la droite de la porte et le buffet révéla un compartiment secret. Kolya en sortit un petit coffre et à l'aide d'une clé qu'il portait au cou, l'ouvrit.

- Le voici, fit-il en tournant le coffre vers la figure sombre qui n'avait pas bougé.

Là, sur un petit coussin de velours se trouvait l'objet qui hantait tous les rêves de celui qui allait lui livrer McKay.

La figure s'avança, titubant sous l'émotion. Une main blanche s'avança, effleura l'objet avec révérence.

Kolya savait qu'il avait gagné. Le petit soldat ferait tout ce qu'il lui ordonnerait. Il lui livrerait McKay, juste pour pouvoir vénérer un objet. Oui, Kolya aimait les fanatiques.

**oOo**

Rodney soupira et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il était dans une impasse.

Aucun des matériaux qu'il avait testé n'avait les qualités requises pour fabriquer de l'Antarctithe. Il avait échoué ! Et l'idée que Teyla, et Carson, et Miko et Lorne et -- et tous les autres résidents du camp soient menacés de destruction parce que lui, le Grand Rodney McKay, avait échoué, le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas les désappointer, ils comptaient tous sur lui pour leur petit miracle … sauf qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de cristaux bleus. Des cristaux que l'on ne trouvait qu'en territoire Génii.

Resoupir.

- Bonjour ! Chantonna une voix derrière lui.

Il bougonna une réponse. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de rangement que faisait la personne derrière lui, époussetant les coussins et refaisant le lit comme tous les matins depuis son arrivée au camp. Tous les jours à la même heure, c'était un peu comme un rituel et Rodney avait appris à bloquer ces sons.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette aujourd'hui ? Un problème ?

Hu ? Première fois que le rituel lui adressait la parole ! Rodney leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui nettoyait la tente.

- Je peux peut être vous aider ? Un grand sourire ornait le visage de la jeune femme.

- Euh, non, je ne crois pas non, répondit Rodney soudain mal à l'aise.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se métamorphosa en un rictus mauvais.

- Oh, mais je crois bien au contraire que je suis la seule à pouvoir vous aider.

**oOo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rodney était convaincu.

Oui, cette femme pouvait l'aider mais le prix à payer était exorbitant.

Il avait la nuit pour y réfléchir, lui avait-elle dit avant de quitter la tente sans avoir termine le ménage.

**oOo**

Ce fut une longue nuit, mais Rodney avait fini par prendre sa décision. Il s'habilla en hâte et avant de sortir, son regard fit le tour de la tente. Il éprouvait un pincement au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était sentit comme chez lui quelque part.

Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Rodney passa la tour de garde Est, persuadé que chacun de ses pas faisait plus de bruit qu'un troupeau de buffles. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et il sursauta.

- Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ? Chuchota une voix féminine.

Rodney secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

- Venez, nous ne devons pas tarder. _Il _nous attend.

Bien que le nom de ce "il" ne soit pas prononcé, Rodney sentit son coeur se serrer. Il prit une large inspiration et, d'un pas résolu, suivit la jeune femme vers son destin.

**A suivre ...**


	10. Une Promenade dans les Bois

**Une Promenade dans les Bois**

- Hey, pas si vite ! Grogna Rodney. Il ne pouvait guère hausser le ton, ils étaient encore trop près du camp et les hommes de Sheppard n'étaient pas des débutants (quoique la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Rodney et sa nouvelle amie venait de quitter le dit camp puisse amener à reconsidérer cette affirmation).

Rodney avait du mal à suivre la jeune femme. C'était une nuit sans lune et il avait la très nette impression que tous les buissons lui en voulaient personnellement s'il fallait en croire toutes les fois où ces derniers le fouettaient de leurs branchages à son passage.

- Venez, vite, par ici … lui répondit son guide sur un ton vaguement agacé.

Rodney soupira et se demanda pour la unième fois comment elle faisait pour évoluer dans une forêt SANS lumière et AVEC tout un tas de branches vengeresses !

- C'est ici, annonça soudain la jeune femme. Elle se baissa et commença à déplacer un tas de branches tombées au sol. Et bien ! Aidez moi donc, intima t-elle d'un ton sec à Rodney.

Ce dernier hésita un moment puis se baissa lui aussi et l'aida dans sa tâche sans poser de question. Lorsqu'ils eurent dégagé suffisamment de branchages, la jeune femme se pencha vers Rodney, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, à vous de remplir la votre.

Rodney regarda ce qu'il y avait de caché là (ce qui n'était pas facile compte tenu du fait qu'il faisait si sombre qu'il distinguait à peine sa main !). Il écarquilla les yeux puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il plongea la main pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le trou était rempli de Cristaux Bleus !

- J'ai laissé un plan dans votre laboratoire, annonça la jeune femme. Ladon et Kavanaugh devraient le trouver demain matin. Vous aurez, ou plutôt, ils auront enfin de quoi fabriquer votre fameux alliage.

Rodney hocha la tête et déglutit péniblement. Hauts les cœurs ! Après tout, il avait sauvé ses amis des Gardiens et sans nul doute, une fois ces derniers éliminés, le Grand et Magnifique Sheppard détruirait le Wraith Blanc.

_Et peut-être qu'il pensera aussi à venir me sauver _? pensa Rodney. Une image de Sheppard habillé de blanc et monté sur PJ apparut dans sa tête, le cliché du héros venant sauver la Princesse … Rodney ricana. Bah voyons ! Il savait qui était le vrai Sheppard. Oooooh oui, ce dernier viendrait jusque dans la tanière du Wraith Blanc mais il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de délivrer Rodney (qui s'imaginait déjà pieds et poings liés, allongé sur un autel, offert en sacrifice à la Bête … stupide imagination !), il demanderait juste à Cadman de tout faire sauter, Wraith Blanc et Rodney inclus, et retournerait à New Lantéan pour fêter sa victoire.

Non, Rodney se retrouvait seul … mais était-ce si différent de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu ?

- Princesse ?

La voix masculine fit sursauter Rodney qui lâcha les cristaux qu'il tenait dans les mains.

L'homme qui se tenait là lui tendit la main et Rodney la saisit. Les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger lui avaient aussi pompé toute son énergie et il n'était pas certain que ses jambes pourraient le porter. L'homme l'aida à se relever et lui laissa un moment pour se ressaisir avant de lui désigner le chemin (encore un qui voyait dans le noir, génial !). Rodney redressa le menton et avec un air digne (enfin, aussi digne que l'on pouvait être lorsque l'on marchait dans le noir total) prit la tête de leur petit cortège.

**oOo**

Ils marchaient depuis des heures. Rodney avait mal aux pieds. Et à la tête. Et aussi aux bras (saletés de buissons qui l'écorchaient vif avec leurs saletés de branches qu'il ne voyait pas dans cette saleté de nuit noire !). Il allait demander s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés lorsque l'homme posa la main sur son bras.

- Nous y sommes. Attendez ici.

L'homme fit un signe de la tête à la jeune femme qui les avait accompagnés et disparut.

Rodney se rendait compte qu'il n'avait même pas demandé leur nom à ses charmants guides ; sa mère serait bien déçue, elle qui lui disait toujours de ne pas parler à des étrangers, voilà qu'il en suivait deux dans le noir ! Ok, temps de réparer une petite erreur, pensa Rodney.

- Euh, c'est quoi votre petit nom ? Lâcha t-il brusquement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard froid. Rodney esquissa un petit sourire nerveux.

- C'est juste, vous savez, pour, euh, lier connaissance comme nous voyageons ensemble, j'ai --

- Sanir.

- Pardon ?

- Mon nom. C'est Sanir.

- Oh. C'est, euh, très joli, vraiment, très … chantant.

Sanir retourna à sa contemplation du buisson derrière lequel l'homme avait disparu. _Okayyyy_, pensa Rodney. Maintenant il connaissant son nom. Et il n'était pas plus avancé. Qui a dit que les relations humaines pouvaient tout résoudre ? Ridicule ! Seule la science peut tout résoudre … les êtres humains sont beaucoup trop imprévisibles.

Un bruissement de feuilles annonça le retour de l'homme. Ou plutôt, des hommes. Quatre pour être plus précis. Rodney aurait du se sentir honoré qu'ils prennent de telles précautions rien que pour une pauvre Princesse mais il était un peu trop occupé à être terrorisé.

Les quatre hommes encadrèrent Rodney et la troupe repartit. Pas pour très longtemps car quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière où les attendait un carrosse (noir le carrosse bien évidemment : cette nuit pouvait-elle être encore un peu plus clichée ?). Les quatre gardes conduisirent Rodney au carrosse. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte et le trépied se déplia avec un clac sec, un peu comme un coup de feu, qui fit sursauter Rodney. Le voyant hésiter, le garde le poussa sans ménagement. Rodney émit un petit cri de surprise et juste après ça, une des choses les plus étrange se produisit : l'image qu'il avait eu dans la tête quelques heures auparavant se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

**oOo**

Sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème : Rodney avait bien le fier destrier blanc mais il lui manquait son cavalier.

PJ avait en effet littéralement surgit des buissons (comment il avait fait pour traverser la forêt, était un mystère pour Rodney) et avait foncé sur le garde près de Rodney. Les hennissements furieux du cheval résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. PJ attaquait l'homme de ses sabots. Passé son moment d'intense surprise, Rodney réagit enfin. Il se plaça entre le garde (désormais recroquevillé sous le carrosse pour éviter les coups de sabot) et le cheval.

- STOP ! Tu m'arrêtes ce cirque immédiatement, tu entends ! Ordonna Rodney. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ces _braves _gens te transforment en steak haché, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te conduire en gentil, euh, en gentil cheval.

Et PJ obtempéra aussitôt (humpf, Rodney aurait peut-être du prendre l'animal comme collaborateur au sein de son labo plutôt que Kavanaugh) et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Rodney. Ce dernier lui tapota maladroitement le museau.

- Oui, oui, oui, moi aussi je suis très heureux de te voir mais s'il te plaît ne bave pas sur mon man--

Un rire sonore interrompit leurs retrouvailles.

- Aaaah, _Princesse_, vous faites largement honneur à votre réputation. Vous trouvez les plus étranges sauveteurs, quoique celui-ci soit d'un sang plus noble que le précédent.

Kolya était descendu du carrosse et fixait Rodney, son sourire laissant apparaître des dents que Rodney devinaient blanches et acérées. Un sourire de prédateur.

Le Commandeur Génii claqua des doigts et deux gardes (un peu hésitants remarqua Rodney, avec satisfaction) passèrent une corde au cou de PJ et emmenèrent l'animal avec eux. Rodney se retrouva seul avec Kolya.

- Parfait maintenant que ce petit contre temps est réglé, si nous reprenions notre voyage là où il s'est interrompu, vous voulez bien ? Dit Kolya, sourire toujours réglé en position mégawatt.

Rodney jeta un dernier regard à PJ pour vérifier que ces barbares n'en avaient pas fait de la chair à pâtée. Le cheval laissait entendre son mécontentement : il n'aimait pas être attaché et de fait, au camp Rodney n'avait jamais vu l'animal harnaché. Sheppard étant Sheppard, c'est-à-dire un vrai guerrier, pur et dur et tout et tout, il montait le pur sang sans selle.

- _Meredith_, il est temps.

La voix n'était pas impatiente et c'est ce qui fit frissonner Rodney : il n'y avait aucune inflexion dans le ton de Kolya, comme si l'homme n'éprouvait aucun sentiment.

Rodney monta dans le carrosse.

**oOo**

Cette fois, lorsqu'il entra dans la large pièce où se trouvait le foyer, c'est Kolya qui fit une petite révérence à la personne qui se tenait là, debout devant l'âtre.

- Mon Roi, fit Kolya sur un ton respectueux.

Le Roi Cowen se tourna vers le commandeur et lui présenta sa main. Kolya déposa un rapide baiser sur la bague portant les emblèmes royaux. Cowen avait en effet décidé de se nommer Roi dès l'annonce de la disparition de la Princesse Meredith. Pour le moment, il n'était Roi autoproclamé que de la Province de Génii, mais cela changerait bientôt.

- Ah, mon brave Acastus, déjà de retour ! Vous avez du crever vos chevaux pour revenir aussi rapidement de chez nos … _amis_.

- Comme je l'avais promis à votre Majesté, l'intervention de Sheppard dans nos affaires n'aura été qu'un malheureux contretemps. La princesse est, comment dirais-je, entre de bonnes mains.

Cowen éclata de rire.

- « Entre de bonnes mains » ! Votre sens de l'humour ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, Acastus. Mais racontez moi donc, je veux tout savoir.

Et Kolya raconta. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il avait la bouche plus sèche qu'un désert et Cowen avait sur le visage un sourire satisfait.

- … La princesse est, comme je l'ai dit votre Majesté, arrivée saine et sauve à destination. Nos amis étaient enchantés et nous pardonnent pour ce léger retard dans la _livraison_. Mais il y a plus important, votre Majesté.

- Vraiment, répondit Cowen, surpris.

- Oui, j'ai deux surprises pour votre Majesté. Elles attendent dehors. Je suis certain qu'elles vont vous plaire.

- Et bien voyons ça mon ami, voyons ça.

Kolya fit à nouveau une révérence et laissa le roi le précéder dehors. Ils se rendirent droit dans les écuries d'où l'on pouvait entendre des hennissements furieux ainsi que des claquements de sabots. Et en effet, Cowen stoppa net en voyant ce qui l'attendait là.

Deux hommes tenaient PJ qui se débattait comme un diable !

- Mais comment avez-vous fait ! Cowen fit claquer ses doigts et un des palefreniers lui tendit une cravache. Cowen approcha le cheval dont les hennissements redoublèrent. Cette fois mon joli, tu va te plier à ma volonté ou bien cette cravache sera la dernière chose que tu verras … Merci Acastus, me voilà comblé ! Cowen fronça les sourcils. Mais ne devait-il pas y avoir une autre surprise ?

- Oui, votre majesté.

Kolya poussa une jeune femme qui se trouvait dans l'écurie encadrée de deux gardes, devant lui.

- Parle Sanir, répète au Roi Cowen ce que tu m'as appris.

Sanir s'agenouilla devant le roi et, les yeux baissés, se mit à parler.

- Sheppard est amoureux.

Cowen fit claquer sa cravache contre ses bottes. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Oui, vraiment ! Et en quoi la vie amoureuse de ce traître, de ce renégat, me concerne t-elle !

- Oh, mais mon Roi, je crois bien au contraire que cette information va vous ravir, ajouta immédiatement Kolya. N'est-ce pas Sanir ?

Sanir hocha la tête.

Cowen fit la moue.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que le nom de la bien-aimée ne nous est pas tout à fait inconnu, votre Majesté. Sanir, dites nous comment s'appelle cette personne ?

- Rodney. Il s'agit de Rodney McKay.

- Rodney McKay ? Mais il n'y a aucun McKay de ce nom dans la famille royale de canadain ! Commandeur, cette femme affabule, faites la donc exécuter et laissez moi goûter au plaisir de votre cadeau.

- Oh, mais si, votre Majesté, il y a un Rodney McKay, en fait, c'est sous se nom que se fait appeler notre Princesse …

Cowen fronça les sourcils.

- Notre Prin-- ? Et soudain, le roi écarquilla les yeux. Vous voulez dire que …

Kolya hocha la tête. Cowen partit d'un éclat de rire triomphant.

- Oh, mon bon ami, voici en effet deux agréables surprises ! Et comme j'aimerais pouvoir être là lorsque Sheppard découvrira le sort de McKay.

Cowen se tourna vers PJ ce que Kolya interpréta comme un congédiement. Il fit signe à Sanir de le suivre dans ses appartements. Ils avaient encore fort à faire.

Bientôt, le royaume de Génii n'aurait plus rien à craindre de personne. Tous les royaumes alentour tomberaient en son pouvoir. Et une fois toutes les autres provinces annexées, Kolya passerait à la seconde partie de son plan.

Oui, très bientôt, il serait le Roi de Génii.

**A suivre ...**


	11. Le Pacte

**Le pacte**

- … il se réveille, fit une voix au dessus de lui.

_Non pas franchement_, pensa Rodney. A l'instant présent, il était sûr que ses idées ressemblaient au cerveau de Kavanaugh : le chaos intégral.

- Ah, oui. On devrait peut-être prévenir les autres, non ? répondit une autre voix sur sa gauche.

Les autres ? Quels autres ?

- Huuuuum, peut-être.

Silence.

- Mais si on les prévient, ils nous empêcheront de le manger et j'ai vraiment très faim, se plaignit la première voix.

Ah, oui, Rodney avait une petite faim lui aussi. Du moins, il lui semblait qu'il devrait avoir faim. Rodney avait souvent faim (mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il souffrait d'une condition médicale qui l'obligeait à manger toutes les quatre heures, faute de quoi, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti … hum, peut-être que Kavanaugh ne mangeait pas assez).

- Tu as toujours très faim : tu as eu ta ration il y a quoi ? Dix ans à peine, comment peux tu déjà avoir faim !

C'était bizarre, ces voix avaient un je ne sais quoi de nasillard, comme s'il y avait un écho lorsqu'elles parlaient.

- C'est pas juste ! Celui-ci a l'air tellement appétissant.

- Oui, il a les joues toutes rouges.

Re-silence.

- Ouais, comme des pommes.

Oui, une pomme, ce serait parfait ! Rodney aimait les pommes, mais surtout pas les oranges, il y était terriblement allergique.

- Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, des pommes ! C'est absolument infects ces trucs là ; tststststs, aucune valeur nutritive.

- Ok, mais ses pommes à lui ont l'air très nutritives.

Eclats de rire. Bizarres les rires, entre étranglements et gloussements. Et toujours cet effet d'écho …

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les appelle ou on le goûte ?

_Le _goûter ?! Rodney comprit brutalement qu'il n'était pas question d'une invitation à un faire dînette autour d'une tasse de thé ce qui termina de le réveiller.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _! Ne m'approchez pas ! Cria t-il. Il était allongé sur quelque chose (une table ? Oh mon Dieu, il allait être servi en plat du jour !) et malgré un manque certain de coordination, il parvint à se lever et à se réfugier derrière ce qui ressemblait fort à une armoire.

- Hum, tu vois c'est de ta faute, fit une des voix. Nous n'aurions pas du réfléchir et le manger pendant qu'il dormait encore, maintenant ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué !

- Tais toi donc et aide moi à le remettre sur la table.

Rodney vit apparaître une tête, ou plus exactement, une chevelure blanche.

- Coucou ! fit la tête, d'une voix guillerette.

C'était horrible, ce qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas humain : les longs cheveux blancs encadrait un visage au teint vert, de fins vaisseaux sanguins parsemaient les joues et le front, les yeux ambrés ressemblaient à ceux d'un reptile.

Et Rodney sut soudain ce qui se tenait devant lui : le Wraith Blanc.

Il lui sembla que c'était le moment idéal pour perdre connaissance.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, on le secouait. Ce devait encore être cet idiot de cheval. Il avait en effet pris l'habitude d'entrer dans la tente de Rodney (sans s'annoncer, bien entendu, tel cheval, tel maître !) et de lui donner des coups de museau dans le dos s'il était en retard pour le repas du moment (le plus souvent, Rodney avait travaillé toute la nuit et avait raté le dîner, ce qui faisait que PJ, le rappelait à l'ordre pour aller petit déjeuner … Rodney partageait toujours ses pancakes (et ceux dérobés à Sheppard) avec PJ).

Rodney battit des mains pour faire reculer PJ. Il avait sommeil et pas faim du to--_Pas faim_ ? OHMONDIEU ! Il se souvenait maintenant !

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _! Cria (derechef) Rodney en découvrant qu'il était de nouveau sur la table mais que cette fois, il y était fermement attaché. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, certain que le Wraith Blanc l'attendait dans un de ses recoins, mais il était seul. Son cœur se calma et lorsqu'il ne menaça plus de sauter hors de sa poitrine, Rodney examina, cette fois avec attention, ses nouveaux _quartiers_.

L'endroit était étrange. Une lumière rouge orangé baignait la pièce et les murs avaient l'air de suinter. Rodney avait trouvé le mur un peu « mou », comme spongieux, lorsqu'il s'était réfugié derrière l'armoire. Qui d'ailleurs n'en n'était visiblement pas une quoique Rodney ignorât à quoi pouvait servir l'étrange meuble. Et puis, il y avait une odeur désagréable, un vague relent putride.

L'odeur de la viande en décomposition.

Rodney frissonna.

Alors c'était vrai, il allait mourir entre les mains du Wraith Blanc ?! C'était si … si … injuste !

Il se rappelait du sourire de Kolya lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés après plusieurs heures de route. Le Génii avait fait descendre Rodney. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre ce dernier : ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part, aux pieds d'une petite colline.

Kolya avait donné un ordre à l'homme qui les avait guidés dans les bois, Sanir et lui, (un certain Idos – et une fois plus, Rodney avait la preuve que connaître le prénom de quelqu'un n'était pas d'une grande utilité !) de lui apporter sa sacoche.

Idos s'était exécuté en silence. Kolya avait fouillé la sacoche et en avait extrait une fiole. Le Génii avait versé quelques gouttes de la fiole (six gouttes, Rodney les avait comptées) dans un gobelet d'eau qu'il avait tendu à Rodney, lui ordonnant de boire. Rodney était certain que la lenteur du Génii était délibérée, qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'état de terreur qu'il créait ainsi chez son prisonnier.

Bien entendu, Rodney avait refusé de boire et bien entendu, cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose : d'un geste de Kolya, deux gardes lui avaient saisi les bras et l'avaient maintenu pendant que Kolya lui pinçait le nez, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche.

A la minute où il avait avalé la mixture, les gardes l'avaient relâché et il s'était effondré à terre, essayant vainement de recracher ce qui devait certainement être du poison. C'avait été sa dernière pensée avant de se réveiller ici, dans la tanière du Wraith Blanc.

En fin de compte, Kolya ne l'avait pas empoisonné, juste drogué. Le Génii devait vouloir savourer le sacrifice : des cris, du sang, quelques membres ici et là, oui c'était certainement le type de spectacle qui devait réussir à tirer quelques émotions au Commandeur.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé, voilà qui est parfait !

_OHMONDIEUOHMONDIEUOHMONDIEU _! Rodney tourna lentement la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Longs cheveux blancs, teint de cadavre et taille qui aurait fait pâlir Dex de jalousie. OH-MON-DIEU, il était mort !

- Mort ?

_Oups_, il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour perdre cette habitude de parler tout haut … oh, mais non, ce ne serait pas utile vu que dans quelques minutes il serait complètement MORT !

- Vous croyez que -- Le Wraith Blanc éclata de rire. Avec tout le mal que nous avons eu pour vous obtenir ? Oh, non, Professeur McKay, vous êtes bien trop précieux pour nous vivants, croyez moi.

- Nous ? Croassa Rodney, pas franchement rassuré sur son sort.

Le Wraith Blanc lui sourit (des dents, beaucoup de dents, jaunes et pointues, très pointues).

- Oui, mes frères et moi, le Wraith fit un geste en direction de la porte et en effet, trois autres individus de sa race se tenaient là. Je suis Todd et voici, Steve (ah oui, Rodney le reconnaissait celui-ci, l'amateur de pommes rouges), Bob (l'amateur de _joues _rouges) et Michael (hu, pas de cheveux blancs pour celui-ci, en fait, Rodney le trouvait physiquement légèrement différent de ses frères). Nous avons besoin de vous Professeur McKay.

_Professeur _? Peu de gens l'appelaient par son titre. Il avait obtenu ce diplôme en cachette de sa mère certes pas à l'illustre Académie des sciences Cartériennes, mais à celle moins connues (surtout de sa mère) des sciences Jaksoniennes (un génie qui s'était fourvoyé dans les sciences humaines). Il avait des connaissances en ingénierie mécanique, en chimie mais sa passion c'était l'astronomie.

Rodney déglutit péniblement.

- Euh, oui, vraiment ?

Bob sautilla jusqu'à la table.

- Huhuhu, _vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiment_, chantonna le Wraith Blanc. Vous voyez, nous avons un petit, petit, petit problème.

- Oh. Un problème, j'espère que, euh, que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Steve rejoignit son frère près de la table et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

- Pauvre idiot ! Un petit problème ! Tu appelles être coincés sur ce caillou depuis plus de 10 000 ans, un petit problème !

10 000 ans … 10 000 _ans _?! Rodney avait certainement mal entendu. C'était impossible !

- Aïe, ouille, hey arrête tu me fais mal !

- Tu vas voir si je vais te faire mal espèce de --

- ASSEZ ! Ordonna Todd.

Steve et Bob cessèrent aussitôt leur chamaillerie. Todd se tourna vers Rodney.

- Vous allez faire peur à notre invité. Il faut excuser mes frères, Professeur, ils sont un peu … sur les nerfs, ça fait si longtemps que nous vous attendons !

Rodney cligna des yeux, conscient qu'il devait ressembler à une malheureuse chouette : les Wraith Blancs l'attendaient ? Lui ?

- Gné ? Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler, ce qui fit rire Todd.

- Oui, je comprends votre surprise mais laissez moi vous raconter notre histoire …

**oOo**

- Nous avons atterri ici, il y a maintenant 10 000 ans, oui, Professeur, vous êtes dans notre vaisseau spatial, en fait, toute cette colline est notre vaisseau, les années et la nature ont fait merveille pour le camouflage, n'est-ce pas ?

OHMONDIEU, pensa Rodney. Un vaisseau ! Il était sur un vaisseau spatial ! Il fallait absolument qu'il visite la salle des machines : quel type de propulsion utilisaient ils ? Quelle était leur source d'énergie ? C'était si fascinant !

Todd, inconscient de la passion qu'il venait d'allumer, continuait son récit.

- Nous venons de l'une de ces étoiles que vous aimez tant étudier. Notre planète mère se trouve dans une autre galaxie que la votre. Nous étions de retour d'une mission d'exploration lorsque nous avons rencontré cette immonde Anci -- Todd s'arrêta soudainement. Disons que nous avons eu de petits problèmes techniques.

Rodney comprit que Todd mentait bien évidemment : quoiqu'il leur soit arrivé pour échoué ici, ce n'était pas du à des problèmes techniques. Mais qui ou quoi pouvait être cette « immonde Anci » ?!

- Nous nous sommes écrasés ici. Sur cette Cité. Ce qui fut très malencontreux pour ses habitants et très heureux pour nous, bien évidemment.

Hochements de tête simultanés des trois frères à cette annonce et sourire flamboyant de Steve.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

- Une Cité ? Quelle Cité ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr, vous ne la connaissez pas, vu que nous l'avons détruite il y a de cela maintenant, hum, je dirais 8000-8200 ans, difficile de dire précisément quand. Les Olésians étaient un peuple dont la technologie était très développée, ce qui a, je dois le dire, précipité notre décision de les détruire.

Rodney sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait fallu 200 ans à quatre Wraiths Blancs pour annihiler toute une civilisation !

- Ca et le fait, qu'ils étaient succulents, ajouta Steve, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Rodney définitivement malade. Il vomit le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

- Idiot ! Cria Bob qui donna une baffe à son frère.

Michael fut au chevet de Rodney en quelques secondes. Il le détacha et l'aida à s'asseoir. Todd tendit un gobelet à Rodney qui le renifla. De l'eau. Il but à larges goulées, manquant de s'étouffer.

- Hum, oui, évidemment, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous cacher la chose : nous nous nourrissons d'êtres humains, dit Todd sur un ton embarrassé.

- Très apetissant ! Précisa Steve.

- Très goûteux ! Se sentit obligé de rajouter Bob.

- Et surtout, très nombreux, termina Todd. Un véritable garde manger à notre disposition. Mais rassurez vous, nous n'avons pas le besoin de nous alimenter aussi souvent que vous autres, humains, juste une ou deux fois tous les dix ans, suffit largement. Et puis, nous pouvons aussi faire des réserves, au cas, où …

- Ouais, le dernier Olésian, on l'a bouffé il y a quarante ans environ, hein Bob, ricana Steve. Mais je préfère la nourriture fraîche …

Todd fit taire ses frères d'un geste de la main.

- Nous essayons de repartir chez nous, Professeur McKay et pour cela, nous avons besoin de vos connaissances. Vous êtes un des meilleurs dans votre domaine et qui pouvions nous choisir si ce n'est le meilleur ?

Todd fit un geste de la tête en direction de Michael qui aida Rodney à se lever. Michael le soutenait pour marcher, ce dont Rodney était reconnaissant : ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous lui tant il tremblait de peur. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans une sorte de placard (laissant derrière eux Steve et Bob, au grand soulagement de Rodney) puis les portes se rouvrirent et Rodney découvrit, stupéfait, qu'ils étaient dans une autre pièce !

Michael et Todd le menèrent devant une sorte de tourelle, posée tête en bas. A son extrémité, il y avait un embout arrondi, et vers le plafond (que Rodney ne distinguait même pas, tant il était haut), partaient une multitude de cordons.

- Ici, Todd désignait une large encoche dans le coffre de la tourelle, devrait se trouver notre source d'énergie mais elle nous a été volée ! Lorsque nous nous sommes écrasés, je dois reconnaître que nous avons eu un moment d'inattention bien compréhensible, oh, pas grand-chose, peut-être une centaine d'années, et des humains sont entrés ici. Nous ignorons qui ils étaient, mais ils nous ont volé le cœur de notre vaisseau, sans lui, nous ne pouvons repartir -- à moins que …

Rodney fixait l'endroit où s'était trouvée cette fameuse source d'énergie. Il leva la tête vers Todd et croassa (diable, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir parler normalement en présence de ces êtres horribles !).

- A moins que _quoi _?

Todd lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- A moins que vous nous aidiez à en trouver une autre. Une énergie alternative ! N'est-ce pas un des projets sur lesquels vous travaillez depuis des années ?

Oui, c'était vrai mais …

- C'est impossible ! L'énergie requise pour faire décoller un engin spatial serait colossale, et encore plus incroyable pour combattre la force d'apesanteur ! Gémit Rodney.

Le sourire de Todd se figea.

- Vous trouverez quelque chose Professeur … ou bien je devrais me plier aux demandes du commandeur Kolya.

Todd s'approcha de Rodney et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Il ignore pourquoi nous vous avons choisi vous, et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir votre corps sans vie … ou ce qu'il en reste, bien sûr. Les Géniis sont nos alliés depuis des milliers d'années, ils nous _ravitaille_, de cette manière, nous n'avons pas à quitter le vaisseau. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous autres humains, pillez notre maison, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez nous aider Professeur, d'une manière ou d'une autre : soit en travaillant sur une nouvelle source d'énergie, soit en solidifiant notre alliance avec les Géniis. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes gagnants alors que vous en revanche … alors, Professeur, que décidez vous ?

**A suivre ...**


	12. La Prophétie

**La Prophétie**

21 heures, 13 minutes et 49 secondes.

John n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très à cheval sur les horaires « souvent en retard, parfois en avance, rarement à l'heure » définirait peu ou prou sa relation au temps. Mais pas cette fois, cette fois, il comptait chaque seconde, chaque minute depuis -- il serra les poings, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair, la douleur une agréable distraction à celle plus grande que ressentait son cœur.

21 heures, 13 minutes et 52 secondes depuis la disparition de Rodney.

L'alerte était venue de Halling, le responsable de leur écurie. PJ avait disparu. Comme le cheval avait pris l'habitude de suivre McKay un peu partout (même jusque sous sa tente), ils avaient tout simplement pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sauf que Rodney s'était révélé lui aussi introuvable.

John, flanqué de Teyla et de Ronon, avait fouillé tout le camp. Rien, aucun signe de Rodney ou de PJ. Jusqu'à ce que Ladon trouve le plan. C'était en fait juste un gribouillis fait à la hâte sur une feuille déchirée avec en lettres capitales « cristaux bleus » en face d'une petite flèche dessinée en rouge.

John avait explosé de rage ! Une fois encore, cet entêté de Canadain avait défié son autorité en sortant du camp en pleine nuit pour mener à bien ses recherches, et il avait bien entendu soudoyé ce pauvre PJ (John savait très bien où disparaissaient SES Pancakes).

John, accompagné de Lorne, de Cadman et de quelques soldats s'étaient rendus à l'endroit indiqué sur le plan : ils avaient trouvé les cristaux mais aucun signe de Rodney ou de PJ. Ils avaient alors exploré un peu les environs et ils avaient trouvé quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait glacé le sang de John. Il était presque certain que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques secondes, un voile rouge était apparu devant ses yeux et puis plus rien, juste Lorne qui l'appelait d'une voix anxieuse.

Oh, oui, ils avaient trouvé quelque chose, quelque chose de sinistre.

Un autre petit mot attaché à la branche d'un buisson.

_La retrouverez vous à temps … ?_

Et c'était signé : _Commandeur Acastus Kolya._

John le savait, il aurait du le tuer ce jour là, sur la route. Débarrasser le monde de cette ordure. Mais il l'avait laissé vivre et Rodney allait payer cette erreur de sa vie.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que John fixait le message de Kolya posé sur sa table de travail, ressassant ses idées noires (et notamment, tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables pour éliminer Kolya) lorsque Teyla fit une entrée inattendue dans la tente.

- John, il faut que vous veniez avec moi MAINTENANT.

Il n'y avait pas d'angoisse dans la voix de la jeune Athosienne, juste de la fermeté et un je ne sais quoi d'impatience. John prit le message de Kolya et le froissa, imaginant qu'il s'agissait du cou de Kolya, puis il suivit Teyla dehors.

**oOo**

- Bien Teyla que se passe t-il ? Ronon et les éclaireurs ont trouvé quelque cho--

John ne termina pas sa phrase et fixait ce qui se trouvait au beau milieu du camp.

- Et bien, je ne dirais pas tout à fait qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose mais plutôt que quelque chose les a trouvés, précisa Teyla.

- Bonjour à toi, John Sheppard, annonça la femme qui se tenait auprès du petit groupe d'hommes que John reconnaissait parfaitement : il s'agissait de la pathétique escorte Canadaienne de Rodney.

- _Hu _? Fut tout ce que John parvint à répondre.

La femme avança vers lui, sa longue robe rouge traînant derrière elle.

- Je suis Elisabeth la Rouge, Gardienne des trois Royaumes, Sorcière du pays de Weir, Grande prêtresse de --

John, revenu de sa surprise, fit un geste irrité en direction Caldwell.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA, VOUS !

Elisabeth soupira : John l'avait interrompue dans sa présentation exactement au même endroit que Meredith ; elle devrait peut-être abandonner cette partie de sa présentation …

- CE QUE NOUS FAISONS LA, SHEPPARD ?! MAIS PEUT ETRE TOUT SIMPLEMENT CE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ETE FICHU DE FAIRE : _LA PROTEGER _!

Oula, Elisabeth se dit qu'il était temps de stopper les deux hommes avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

- SILENCE ! Cria t-elle, le tout sur roulement de tonnerre et ciel noir (elle était une sorcière du pays de Weir après tout !). Tous les visages étaient désormais tournés vers elle. Bien, ajouta t-elle, un sourire aimable sur le visage, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation en privé.

**oOo**

Rodney suivait Todd et Michael dans les coursives du vaisseau. Il était pris entre son désir de toucher les parois de cet extraordinaire vaisseau et celui, non moins ardent, de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de ficher le camp de là !

Il avait fait son choix (si tant est que l'on puisse appeler cela un choix : mourir ou … mourir !) : il allait aider les Wraiths Blancs … même s'il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi il pourrait leur être utile.

Ces êtres maîtrisaient le voyage dans l'espace alors que les humains se déplaçaient encore en carrosse ! Que pourrait bien leur apporter Rodney ? Même s'il était un génie, il ne connaissait rien à l'incroyable technologie qui se déployait sous ses yeux (allant de la création de lumière sans feu à celle de l'utilisation de placard comme moyen de transport …). Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il se sentait … stupide.

Tout à ses pensées, Rodney faillit rentrer dans les deux wraiths lorsque ces derniers s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Michael passa sa main devant une espèce de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec un chuintement étouffé.

- Voilà vos quartiers pendant votre séjour parmi nous, annonça Todd d'un air guilleret. Michael viendra vous chercher un peu plus tard lorsqu'il sera prêt. C'est le scientifique de notre petite famille, je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

Le Wraith poussa gentiment Rodney à l'intérieur de la cellule. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose comme de la sève sur le rebord de la porte. Puis il se retrouva seul.

Hum, l'endroit était spartiate : un lit, une petite table, ce qui ressemblait à des toilettes (un simple trou en fait). _Home sweet home_, pensa Rodney en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit. _Et maintenant, petit génie, tu fais quoi, hein _? Lui demanda son cerveau sur un ton goguenard. _Je trouve un moyen de m'évader et fissa_, fut sa réponse.

Oui, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et vite, avant que Todd et ses frères ne comprennent qu'un humain ne leur était d'aucune utilité sur le vaisseau … sauf en cuisine.

**oOo**

Elisabeth La Rouge faisait face à Sheppard. Aux côtés du renégat se trouvaient ses amis et bras droit, Teyla Emmagan, Evan Lorne et le docteur Carson Beckett ; Elisabeth quant à elle était flanquée du Commandeur Caldwell. Ce dernier fulminait et si ses yeux avaient été des armes, sans nul doute le pauvre Sheppard ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de chairs sanguinolentes. Elisabeth soupira … et dire que tout avait si bien commencé, ils avaient été si près de réussir !

Seulement voilà, l'âme humaine est bien souvent imprévisible. En sa qualité de Sorcière, Elisabeth avait souvent eu à déplorer ce fait. Les humains ont la fâcheuse tendance à faire exactement le contraire de ce que vous attendez d'eux. Sheppard en était la parfaite illustration. Et pourtant, la Prophétie était si limpide, si évidente, si -- _raaaah_, ces humains lui gâchaient sa Prophétie !

Après tout, c'est elle qui devrait être furieuse, depuis le temps qu'elle était assignée à la réalisation de cette fichue Prophétie ; elle avait même refusé un poste chez les Réplicateurs (un groupe de sorciers éminents quoiqu'un peu sectaires) tout ça pour rester avec … avec ces _bouseux_, même pas capables de tomber amoureux correctement !

Parce que franchement, je vous le demande, est-ce que si difficile que ça de tomber amoureux, hein ? C'est à la portée de tout le monde, non ? Le moindre quidam y parvient au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Mais _noooooooooooon_, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur deux idiots incapables de voir ce qu'il y avait sous leur nez, à savoir, le Grand Amour. Elle détestait les humains, mais alors, vraiment, elles les détestaient … Bref, elle allait devoir faire quelque chose si elle voulait un jour se voir confier une autre mission ! Ca faisait maintenant 5000 ans qu'elle attendait ça alors screugneugneu, ces humains allaient devoir filer droit et tomber amoureux quand elle leur disait de tomber amoureux ! Enfin, plus exactement, quand la Prophétie le leur disait et d'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps d'y venir à cette foutue Prophétie.

Elisabeth prit une large inspiration (ainsi que quelques gorgées du thé à la Rose que Teyla avait gentiment préparé) et se lança.

**oOo**

_Il y a de cela des milliers d'années, Janus, un savant, est réapparu brusquement après des jours d'absence. Il expliqua sa disparition ainsi que son soudain retour par un voyage … dans le temps._

Janus était un génie mais la plupart de ses contemporains déclarèrent qu'il était devenu fou. Même ses pairs, un peu par jalousie, le tournèrent en dérision. Et Janus quitta le royaume de Canadain. Il trouva refuge dans une petite communauté religieuse et en devint rapidement le chef de file, quoique bien involontairement, je le crains.

Il laissa derrière lui, des théories tellement en avance sur son époque, que beaucoup sont encore à l'heure actuelle, inexpliquées. La plupart des grandes Académies des Sciences ont aujourd'hui redonné à Janus la place qui aurait toujours du être la sienne, celle d'un génie. Et nombreux sont ceux qui travaillent sur ses théories et projets inachevés … comme Meredith, je crois …

Elisabeth observa la réaction de John au prononcé du prénom de l'héritier du trône de Canadain. Et elle sourit en constatant que le visage de son héros du jour était dévasté par le chagrin : _ohoho_, il était amoureux en fin de compte ?

_Mais ce que beaucoup ignore, c'est que de son étrange voyage, Janus n'a pas ramené que des théories scientifiques : il a aussi fait le récit de qu'il avait vu dans le futur. Ce récit fut ensuite traduit sous la forme d'une Prophétie … Ooooh, non John Sheppard, ne levez pas les yeux au ciel car cette Prophétie vous concerne au premier chef, en fait vous en êtes le cœur, vous et … Meredith._

Et voilà, encore un léger tremblement des épaules, quelque chose de fugace dans le regard. Entre colère et désespoir. Définitivement amoureux. Parfait.

_Cette Prophétie annonce la fin du règne du Wraith Blanc et le début d'une ère nouvelle pour toutes les Provinces de Canadain. Y compris, les Géniis. Cette Prophétie la voici :__Lorsque celle qui n'est pas rencontrera celui qui n'est plus,  
Leurs deux cœurs unis pour la recherche de ce qui fut autrefois perdu,  
Sera le seul rempart contre le Mal invaincu,  
Leur amour brillera d'un feu jusqu'alors inconnu,  
Et enflammera l'espace, témoin de la disparition de l'ennemi combattu,  
Pour qu'enfin au firmament, brille le témoignage de leur vertu ! _

Elisabeth se tourna vers John.

- Alors, avez-vous compris ? dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre au juste ? répondit John, sur un ton sarcastique. A part que votre ami Janus n'était pas très doué pour la poésie ; toutes ces rimes en u, c'est un peu --

- Confus ? Proposa Lorne sur le même ton. Il perdit cependant toute couleur sous l'effet du regard assassin qu'Elisabeth lui lança. Oui, enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que pour écrire ce genre de truc, il faut vraiment être un peu --

- Tordu ? Termina John, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Oh, Bloody Hell, John, ne soyez donc pas si obtus -- Carson porta la main à sa bouche en réalisant qu'il venait une fois encore de prononcer un mot en u. Oh, je suis désolé, dit-il en souriant nerveusement à l'encontre d'Elisabeth, ce n'était vraiment pas --

- Voulu ? Le taquina John.

- ASSEZ ! Explosa Elisabeth (Dieu qu'il lui tardait de rejoindre le rang des Réplicateurs, elle en avait plus qu'assez des pitreries humaines !). Vous, vous et surtout vous, dit elle en pointant successivement du doigt Lorne, Carson et John. Taisez vous et écoutez plutôt ! Celle qui n'est pas, est bien entendu Meredith, qui comme vous le savez, n'est pas une femme ; celui qui n'est plus, c'est vous John Sheppard, qui n'êtes plus rien depuis que le Roi Cowen vous a dépossédé de tous vos biens ; Et cet amour dont parle la Prophétie est le votre. Oseriez vous le nier, John Sheppard ? Nierez vous ici être amoureux de Meredith Rodney McKay, 721ème du nom ?

**A suivre …**


	13. Taïaut !

**Taïaut !**

John fixait Elisabeth, ses mâchoires étaient si serrées qu'Elisabeth était certaine qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un petit rendez-vous chez le dentiste (enfin, si les dentistes avaient existé mais il faudrait encore petites dizaines d'années pour que cela soit le cas, ce qui réjouissait fort Elisabeth, _saletés d'humains, bien fait pour leurs dents_, pensa-t-elle). Le leader de New Lantéan avait désormais tout du militaire froid et décidé, adieu le sourire charmeur et les yeux pétillants. La transformation était saisissante.

- Et bien ? demanda Elisabeth sur un ton victorieux.

Le sourire de John réapparut soudain. Elisabeth fronça les sourcils, qu'allait donc encore lui inventer ce diable d'humain ?

- Et ce qui a été perdu ? Finit enfin par lâcher John

- Pardon ? Balbutia Elisabeth.

John fit un geste vague de la main.

- Votre Prophétie parle de ce qui a été perdu, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Elisabeth plissa les yeux et ce fut à son tour de serrer les dents. _Oooooh_, le petit impertinent qui utilisait _SA_Prophétie contre elle, tout ça pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa question !

- Il s'agit d'une source de pouvoir incroyable, John Sheppard, un pouvoir tel qu'aucun humain n'en a jamais vu, un pouvoir qui --

- Ok, ok, je crois que j'ai compris, soupira John. Et donc, notre … _amour_, est sensé retrouver cette fameuse source de pouvoir, c'est ça ?

Elisabeth voyait très bien où ce petit malotrus voulait en venir : détourner l'attention de tous, évincer sa question. S'il croyait qu'elle allait tomber dans un piège aussi grossier, elle, Sorcière de Weir ! Ah ! C'était risible, vraiment. Elle aurait la réponse à sa question, qu'il le veuille ou non !

- A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble votre source de pouvoir ? Continuait Sheppard. Je veux dire, si je dois la retrouver, oh, pardon, si _nous _devons la retrouver, peut-être serait-il bon de savoir à quoi elle ressemble ; alors, animal, végétal ou minéral ?

- Le Potentia ne ressemble à rien que vous ayez déjà vu, John Sheppard, nul être humain n'a jamais porté les yeux sur lui ; il est --

- Le Potentia ? La coupa Teyla. Vous voulez parler du Potentia de la Communauté des Quinze ?

**oOo**

Il était tard lorsque enfin la jeune femme entra sous la tente qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine. Elle était fatiguée mais satisfaite. Elle avait pu le toucher une fois encore et ce souvenir la faisait frissonner. Ils avaient attendu depuis si longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps. Mais bientôt, très bientôt cette attente allait cesser et c'était elle qui allait redonner à --

La pièce s'éclaira soudainement et elle sursauta en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la tente. Allina était debout près de son bureau, ses yeux rougis, des larmes coulant encore sur son visage. Et à ses côtés, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, se trouvait Sheppard qui réglait la luminosité de la lampe à huile. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, tout sourire.

- Bonsoir Sanir … c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? Sanir ?

Sanir ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le visage de sa cousine ravagé par les larmes. Elle hocha la tête en silence.

- Bien, Sanir, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser alors si vous vouliez bien vous --

Mais Sanir n'écoutait plus Sheppard. _FUIR _! Criait son cerveau. Et la surprise passée, elle se précipita dehors. Allina cria son nom et Sanir tomba – au sens littéral du terme – dans les bras de Lorne.

- Pressée de nous quitter ? Lui demanda t-il en la poussant sans grand ménagement à l'intérieur de la tente.

- _OHPARJANUS_, Sanir ! Qu'as tu fais ? Cria Allina.

Sanir releva le menton et fit face à Allina qui sanglotait à nouveau.

- Rien que je regrette, dit elle froidement. Et comment oses tu prononcer le nom de Janus toi qui n'a jamais fait pour lui !

Sheppard se leva et se planta devant Sanir. La jeune femme soutint son regard.

- Oui, je suis fière d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fais, car grâce à moi notre famille retrouvera bientôt de nouveau la place qui est la sienne au sein de la Communauté des Quinze ! J'ai réussi là où nos pères, et leurs pères avant eux, ont échoué.

Sanir éclata d'un rire sinistre. Elle tourna les yeux vers Sheppard.

- Et ce petit bonhomme, toujours à se plaindre et à geindre, à donner des ordres, incapable d'un mot gentil, d'une attention … Oui, ce pathétique exemplaire de l'être humain aura enfin été utile à quelque chose !

John ne dit rien et personne n'aurait pu interpréter le masque figé de son visage.

- Quels sont les plans de Kolya ? Demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

Sanir le fixait, menton relevé en signe de défi. John l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua violemment.

- Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois Sanir : quels sont les plans de Kolya ?

Sanir lui adressa un sourire sinistre.

- Si vous parlez des plans qu'il a pour votre … ami, ils ont déjà été exécutés ; quant à ceux qu'il a pour les habitants de ce minable camp, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, vous découvrirez bien assez tôt ce qu'il en est.

John la relâcha. Il connaissait bien l'éclair qui luisait dans les yeux de Sanir, il l'avait déjà vu maintes fois : dans les yeux de ces émissaires des Ancêtres, de Janus ou d'un autre, ces fanatiques qui disaient tous prêcher la parole divine, la seule méritant d'être respectée et qui tuaient femmes et enfants au nom de cette même parole.

Sanir ne dirait rien. Elle se laisserait tuer pour avoir l'honneur d'être le martyr de la Sainte Parole de son idole.

- Lorne, enfermez-moi cette folle … je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Evan acquiesça d'un signe de tête et empoigna Sanir. Les hurlements de la jeune femme pouvaient être entendus dans tout le camp. John se tourna vers Allina qui ne pleurait plus mais était manifestement dévastée par ce qu'avait fait sa cousine.

Lorsque Teyla leur avait dit ce qu'était le Potentia – une relique sacrée qui avait été pendant des siècles la responsabilité d'une communauté composée de quinze familles ayant juré de la protéger au péril de leur vie – et que justement, les descendantes de ces familles avaient trouvé refuge à New Lantéan en raison des persécutions des Géniis, John avait senti son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Las, ce que Sanir venait de leur apprendre ne laissait guère de doute sur le sort de Rodney : il était mort entre les mains du Wraith Blanc. Et le cœur de John avait terminé de se briser …

Car bien entendu, Elisabeth la Rouge avait raison, il aimait Rodney, comme un fou ! Et c'était aussi un fou qui entendait bien détruire une fois pour toute, l'empire Génii. Même si cela signifiait trouver la mort.

De toute manière, comme le disait cette stupide Prophétie, il n'était plus rien, alors pourquoi continuer à vivre ?

**oOo**

- _Ahahahahaha _! S'écria Rodney, triomphalement, lorsque la porte de sa prison s'entrebâilla.

Il lui avait fallu du temps (et la perte de trois autres ongles !) pour réussir à briser un des ressorts de son lit (si l'on pouvait appeler ça un lit, son pauvre dos ne se remettrait jamais de ces mésaventures). Rodney avait ensuite jouer avec ce qui était visiblement le mécanisme de la porte (mi mécanique et – beurk ! – mi organique) et enfin, celle-ci avait daigné s'ouvrir !

Rodney regarda la porte d'un air dégoûté. Si ce vaisseau était en partie organique, ce n'était pas de la sève qui dégoulinait le long de l'entrebâillement mais de la bave, ou alors une sorte de -- Ok, ok, ne surtout pas penser à ce que pouvait être ce truc ! Rodney se glissa (avec force contorsions pour éviter de toucher aux parois) entre la porte et le mur et s'enfonça dans le couloir qu'il avait emprunté quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie des deux frères Wraiths.

Il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait ; il n'était pas John Sheppard, qui lui semblait ne jamais être à cours de plans, même si Rodney trouvaient généralement ces derniers complètement stupides.

Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à Sheppard ? Ce type n'était même pas capable de sauver sa paire de chaussures alors sauver le monde (et accessoirement Rodney …) ? Bon ok, c'était parce que cet idiot avait perdu ses bottes qu'ils avaient pu trouver une faille dans la défense du Wraith Blanc mais quand même … Sheppard était un être détestable, point. Et on ne pense pas à ce que l'on déteste lorsque l'on est en pleine tentative d'évasion !

Rodney arriva à un croisement.

_Hu, gauche, droite, tout droit, ou rebrousser chemin ? Que faire, que faire … Ah, là, sur la gauche, de la lumière. Oui, mais, est-ce bon signe ou mauvais signe ?_ Un seul moyen de le savoir malheureusement … Rodney prit le couloir de gauche.

Et tomba nez à nez avec un de ses plus grands cauchemars.

Ca ne devait pas faire plus d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de long, d'une couleur bleue irisée, mandibules cliquetantes et une longue queue fouettant le sol derrière lui. Et ce n'était pas seul … Ooooh que non : des dizaines de paires d'yeux noirs le fixaient.

Les Gardiens bloquaient le couloir devant lui.

**oOo**

John avait réuni un conseil de guerre. Y siégeaient Teyla, Ronon, Lorne et Carson, mais aussi le commandeur Caldwell et ses hommes, Cadman, Ladon Radim et bien entendu, Elisabeth la Rouge (dont John essayait d'ignorer la présence).

Ladon expliquait où ils en étaient du processus de fusion.

- Nous aurons bientôt terminé. Il ne faut qu'une proportion infime de Cristaux Bleus et nous en avons plus qu'il n'en faut pour nous préparer à une première offensive ; le reste dépendra des hommes d'Hallings, mais je n'ai aucune crainte, ce sont non seulement des hommes d'armes accomplis mais aussi d'excellents forgerons. Nous aurons alors toutes les armes qu'il nous faut : épées, glaives, couteaux et bien entendu, pointes de flèches et d'arbalètes. Nous devrions pouvoir être prêts dans un jour ou de--

- Je vous donne jusqu'à demain midi, l'interrompit John.

Ladon ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais lorsqu'il vit la détermination sur le visage de Sheppard, il acquiesça.

- Nous serons prêts demain midi.

- Bien. Teyla ?

- Nous avons passé le mot et votre message passe actuellement de villages en villages John, bientôt, nous aurons une armée à nos côtés. Nos alliés nous envoient leurs troupes. Flora, Reine de Larus, sera là en personne.

John sourit à la pensée de Flora, la sœur aînée de la jeune Harmony qui était finalement montée sur le trône après avoir renversé Mardola, sa cadette (ah, les histoires de famille !) puis se tourna vers Caldwell.

- Et vous Commandeur, que nous offrez vous pour sauver votre pays ? Que ferez vous pour venger votre Princesse ?

Caldwell fut sur ses pieds d'un bond et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, il avait sorti son épée et s'était agenouillé aux pieds de Sheppard. Il déposa son épée devant John.

- Je mets mon épée et celle de mes hommes à votre service et à celui de votre cause, puis il se releva et leva son arme. _SUS AUX GENIIS _! Cria t-il.

Et chacun sorti son arme, la leva et reprit en cœur ce cri de guerre. Ronon serra une Teyla en larmes dans ses bras, Lorne échangeait des accolades (toute masculine) avec Markkham et Stackhouse. Chacun faisait, à sa manière, connaître sa joie d'avoir enfin à en découdre avec leur ennemi de toujours.

Mais pour John, le monde ne connaîtrait plus jamais de joie.

Son amour était mort. Et son âme n'aspirait qu'à connaître le même repos.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. John leva les yeux vers Elisabeth la Rouge qui lui souriait avec compassion. Elle devait être contente après tout, elle avait la réponse à sa foutue question, même s'il ne l'avait pas exprimé à haute voix. La Sorcière serra son épaule.

- Ne désespérez pas, John Sheppard, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie, qui sait ce qui peut encore arriver …

**A suivre …**


	14. La Magie à la Rescousse

**Merci pour vos reviews Mlles, plus que deux chapitres ...**

**La Magie à la Rescousse**

Rodney resta un moment immobile, complètement paralysé par la peur. Une image lui vint à l'esprit : celle d'une marée. Les Gardiens formaient une coulée vivante et le bleu vibrant de leur carapace rappelait en effet celle de l'eau. Une marée vivante et … _montante_.

Ils venaient vers lui et ce fut enfin le déclic. Rodney tourna aussi lentement que possible sur lui-même mais dès qu'il fut face au couloir qu'il venait de quitter, il détala comme un lapin.

Rodney n'avait jamais, mais alors jamais aimé courir. Qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de courir ? Et courir vers quoi ? L'idée même lui avait toujours semblé du plus haut ridicule, sauf depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sheppard. Et pourquoi pensait-il à cet ingrat alors qu'il devrait penser à … _courir _? Et vite, s'il fallait en croire les cliquetis et les crissements juste derrière lui. Ah, oui, ici sur la droite, il devrait y en avoir un, _vitevitevite _…

Rodney plaqua sa main sur la paroi et une porte s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra et frappa la petite encoche comme il avait vu les frères wraiths le faire. La porte se referma laissant les Gardiens derrière elle. Rodney s'écroula par terre. Ses poumons menaçaient de sortir de sa poitrine : jamais, jamais il ne referait ça ! Courir n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Rodney passa la tête dehors. Il était manifestement dans une autre partie du vaisseau. La pièce était immense et baignée d'une lumière bleue. Rodney s'aventura plus avant jusqu'à une balustrade : en bas, quelques chose brillait, la lumière pulsait comme l'aurait fait un cœur.

- Bienvenue, fit une voix juste derrière lui.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _! Cria Rodney en faisant volte face, main gauche sur la poitrine (cette fois, c'est son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser), la droite serrant la balustrade.

Une femme se tenait là.

Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche dont les larges pans flottaient (sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de vent dans la pièce) et auréolée d'un halo de lumière bleue, elle souriait à Rodney.

- Bienvenue, Libérateur, puissent tes actions être guidées par la sagesse de ton esprit et la clarté de ton âme.

- _Gné _? Répondit Rodney (voilà ce que l'on obtenait lorsque l'on courrait, un esprit au ralenti et des mollets en compote et vice versa!).

La femme ouvrit les bras et la lumière augmenta autour d'elle.

- Moi, Oma Desala, Mère de la Nature, de l'Espace et du Temps, je te souhaite la bienvenue.

Rodney avait une très, très grosse envie de répéter sa question précédente mais deux « gné ? » en moins de quelques minutes cela ferait un peu trop pour un génie de son acabit (il avait après tout une réputation à défendre).

- Euh, ok. Merci. Non vraiment, c'est très, euh, gentil, mais bon, je ne peux vraiment pas rester, des tas de choses à faire … ailleurs, pas ici. Loin, très loin d'ici en fait … alors ce sera pour une autre fois, sans rancune ? Et euh, vous pouvez m'indiquer la sortie ?

La femme, Oma, explosa de rire.

- _Oooooh _oui, Meredith Rodney McKay, tu es bien celui que j'ai appelé de mes vœux toutes ces longues années. Tu es bien celui que j'ai choisi car le courage se cache souvent derrière les façades les plus inattendues.

- Oui, oui, oui, certainement, plein de courage derrière ma façade, pas de problème, comme vous voulez, et donc, la sortie, c'est par … Hey, minute, comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Oma lui sourit (un peu comme on sourirait à un enfant, ou à quelqu'un de légèrement retardé ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger l'humeur de Rodney).

- Je suis Oma Desala, Mère de la Nature, de l'Espace et du Temps, il n'y a rien que j'ignore.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel : et voilà, il était avec une des petites copines d'Elisabeth la Rouge (Oma la Blanche ?). Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, hein ?

Le rire cristallin d'Oma résonna à ses côtés.

- Mais bien entendu que tu mérites d'être ici, Meredith Rodney McKay ? Comment peux tu encore en douter !

_Oho_. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait du parler tout haut. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il --

- Ce que tu penses ? Mais bien sûr que oui ! Je suis Oma Desala, Mère de la nature, de l'Espace et du Temps !

Rodney réprima un juron bien senti.

- Et bien si vous savez tout, grinça t-il, serait-ce trop vous demander que de m'indiquer la sortie ?

Et encore un éclat de rire de la Mère des _emmerdeu_--ok, il devait se calmer. Se calmer ou bien cette _fol_--euh, cette charmante femme ne lui dirait pas comment sortir et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait (encore un bug de son pauvre cerveau à mettre sur le dos de cette course effrénée : courir tue les cellules grises qu'on se le dise) comment était-elle entrée ? Bien sûr, elle répondit sans qu'il ait à poser à voix haute la question.

- Je suis ici depuis toujours Meredith Rodney McKay, depuis aussi longtemps que les Wraiths Blancs car notre destin est lié.

Le sourire d'Oma s'élargit.

- Oui, lié, tout comme le tien : tu es celui qui me libérera de cette prison, celui qui libérera ce monde !

Rodney avait ouvert la bouche pour demander des explications mais ses lèvres restèrent en position ouverte lorsqu'un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien parvint à ses oreilles :

_Criccccccccccclickkkkkkcrrrrrrricccccclkkk_

Rodney tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui d'un Gardien. En fait, la chose était si près de lui que Rodney se reflétait sans peine dans la multitude de facettes de ses yeux.

**oOo**

John soupira. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir qui se trouvait accroché sur le pan de sa tente juste au dessus de la petite fontaine réservée à ses ablutions matinales. Le visage qu'il voyait là ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose : cernes noires, peau trop pâle presque grise, témoignages de son manque de sommeil.

Témoignage de sa culpabilité aussi : il avait été incapable d'éviter que la personne qu'il aimait ne se sacrifie. Il réprima un ricanement : comment diable Elisabeth la Rouge pouvait-elle penser que John allait sauver le monde alors qu'il était incapable de sauver une seule personne ? Cette histoire de Prophétie était une belle fumisterie ! John sourit à son reflet : cette exclamation aurait fort bien pu venir de Rodney.

En bon scientifique qu'il était, tout ce qui touchait au Divinatoire et à la Magie le révulsait, et il le faisait généralement savoir haut et fort. Et c'était cela que John aimait, pas seulement les yeux bleus encadrés de cils dont n'importe quelle femme aurait été jalouse, pas non plus les larges épaules, les petites fesses rebondies (quoique …) mais c'était aussi le Rodney intérieur qui fascinait John, celui qui se plaignait de la chaleur, du froid, du manque de commodité mais qui ne cachait rien de ses sentiments et de ses pensées, celui qui était, comme il l'avait prouvé, capable de donner sa vie pour les autres.

- John ? Nous sommes prêts.

John se tourna vers Teyla qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la tente et hocha la tête.

- Bien. Alors allons y.

**oOo**

L'homme entra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Commandeur, nous sommes attaqués !

Acastus Kolya leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme qui venait fort cavalièrement le déranger dans la tranquillité de ses quartiers. Ses yeux froids dévisagèrent un long moment le soldat. Le manteau de ce dernier était couvert de poussière, signe qu'il devait avoir parcouru un long chemin vraisemblablement à cheval. Toujours silencieux, il fit un signe de la main au cavalier. L'homme avança dans la pièce.

- Ils sont toute une armée ! Ils arrivent de partout. De l'Est, près de 5000 hommes, menés par le Reine Flora ; de la Grande Ile de Colorado Spring, un millier d'hommes et nos espions Canadain, nous indiquent des mouvements armés aux frontières. Ils renforcent leurs lignes de défense et --

Kolya coupa la parole au cavalier d'un geste brusque de la main. Il se leva et se tourna vers la large baie vitrée du bureau. C'était une belle journée de printemps, une journée paisible. Il sourit. Oui, rien n'indiquait dans ce paysage pastoral, l'arrivée prochaine de la tourmente, mais n'en était il pas ainsi de toutes les veilles de guerre ?

**oOo**

Rodney n'en revenait pas : comment pouvait-il avoir une telle poisse ? Réussir à échapper aux Gardiens n'était généralement pas un exploit que l'on renouvelait deux fois. Il fixait donc sa mort en face, une mort crissant et cliquetant, une mort certainement horrible. Il ferma les yeux …

- QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ! Cria une voix.

Rodney rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, entouré des Gardiens désormais silencieux, se tenait l'un des frères Wraiths, Michael. Le Wraith fut sur lui en un instant. Il lui saisit les épaules et se mit à le secouer.

- ET BIEN REPONDEZ ! Que faites vous ici ?

Rodney trouva que la seule réponse possible était de se conduire comme toute Princesse (blonde …) digne de ce nom, clignant des yeux et balbutiant des inepties.

- Je … je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je sais comment je suis arrivé jusqu'ici mais je ne sais pas --

- IL SUFFIT ! Cria Michael qui fixait la rambarde comme si un monstre allait surgir des profondeurs qui se trouvait en dessous.

Le Wraith fit le tour de la salle du regard et poussa ce qui ressemblait fort à un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'ils y étaient seuls, les Gardiens, Rodney et lui. Bien entendu toute Princesse (toujours blonde …) qu'il soit, Rodney jugea préférable de ne pas mentionner qu'il avait eu une étrange discussion avec une non moins étrange femme.

- Venez, dit soudain Michael. Il est temps de vous trouver une utilité.

Et franchement, blonde ou pas, n'importe quelle Princesse aurait frissonné au regard que lui lança le Wraith en prononçant ses mots.

**oOo**

John avait toujours été apprécié de ses subordonnés. Il n'était pas à proprement parler un grand leader, son penchant pour la rébellion ayant toujours été un problème, mais il essayait toujours d'être juste et de donner à chacun les moyens de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Généralement, commander lui pesait, il était un solitaire dans l'âme … et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à la tête de la coalition la plus importante de l'Histoire : près de 10 000 hommes !

Dès qu'ils seraient arrivés au point de ralliement, le Pont Midway, John prendrait le commandement de toutes les troupes de leurs alliés. John espérait juste que l'Histoire ne retiendrait pas que le leader de New Lantean était celui qui avait mené 10 000 hommes à la mort …

**oOo**

- Allongez vous, dit Michael, dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le laboratoire de ce dernier.

Rodney fixait la table que lui indiquait le Wraith. Une table avec des sangles … Il recula instinctivement jusqu'à la porte, jusqu'au moment où il entendit le petit cliquetis de l'un des Gardiens derrière lui.

- Il n'y aura qu'un seul avertissement, humain, annonça Michael sans même regarder Rodney.

Rodney frissonna mais s'exécuta. Il monta sur la table, ses gestes lents et maladroits, puis s'allongea. Michael ferma les sangles puis tapota sur le clavier d'une espèce de pupitre et la table se mit à bouger. Rodney poussa un petit cri de surprise et il se retrouva en quelque sorte debout tout en étant allongé sur la table.

- Mon frère est un idiot, dit soudain Michael qui tapotait toujours. Comme si un humain pouvait nous aider ! Notre technologie est en avance sur la votre de plusieurs millénaires et même votre intelligence ne peut rattraper un tel retard. Non. Vous ne pouvez nous être d'aucune aide sauf …

Le Wraith se mit à marmonner, tapota furieusement sur le pupitre puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard … une seringue à la main.

**oOo**

- Et bien Commandeur, j'ai entendu dire que nous faisions face à un petit problème ? Pouvez vous me dire comment vous compter nous débarrasser de cette minable Jacquerie ?

Kolya était agenouillé devant le Roi Cowen.

- N'ayez crainte mon Roi, avant ce soir, je vous aurais apporté la tête de Sheppard sur une pique.

Il releva la tête et continua d'une voix glaciale.

- Avant ce soir, le Royaume de Canadain sera à nous.

Cowen fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander comment son subordonné comptait réaliser un tel miracle puis il se ravisa : Kolya ne l'avait jamais déçu. Et puis, les Genii était une puissance invulnérable, n'est-ce pas ? Il fit cingler la longue cravache qu'il tenait à la main contre sa botte et congédia le commandeur d'un geste sec.

- Bien mon ami, rendez vous est donc pris : à ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Son ton laissait clairement entendre que si Kolya échouait, ce serait sa tête qui se retrouverait sur une pique.

**oOo**

John fixait les tours noires de la Forteresse de Landry avec une pointe de nostalgie. Il y avait fait tout son entraînement dans la garde royale, l'USAF comme tout le monde les appelait : l'Unité pour la Sauvegarde d'une Armée Fière. Un surnom un peu stupide mais qui n'était pas si éloigné que cela de la vérité. Ils étaient les gardiens des gardiens en quelque sorte, ou une police des police comme lui avait expliqué le Roi Hammond le jour où il lui avait proposé de faire partie ce cette unité :

_« L'armée doit toujours être un moyen de défendre le peuple et non de le soumettre. Trop souvent, l'armée devient un moyen d'asservir ceux qu'elle doit protéger. L'USAF est là pour veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas John. »_

Cowen n'avait pas dissout l'USAF mais de curieux « accidents » étaient survenus à la plupart de ses membres peu de temps après son arrivée au pouvoir, d'autres avaient « choisi » de démissionner …

John était fier d'avoir appartenu à l'USAF, fier d'être là aujourd'hui avec ses anciens camarades. Fier de pouvoir dire : c'est fini, aujourd'hui, nous réclamons justice.

- John Sheppard.

John fronça les sourcils et réprima un juron. Elisabeth la Rouge se tenait devant lui, appuyée avec dignité sur son bâton de Sorcière de Weir. Elle souriait ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- John Sheppard, répéta Elisabeth la Rouge, comment comptes tu entrer dans la Forteresse ?

John serra la mâchoire. C'était en effet un petit problème : il avait tous les hommes dont il avait besoin pour mener une offensive mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il allait devoir mener un siège pour faire tomber la Forteresse. Il avait l'avantage de connaître les faiblesses de l'ennemi mais cet avantage ne jouerait qu'une fois qu'ils seraient entrés.

- Et bien ? demanda Elisabeth la Rouge. Pas d'idée, je vois ? Son sourire s'élargit. Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est temps que la Magie te donne un petit coup de main, non ? Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et leva son bâton.

**oOo**

Michael parlait, parlait, parlait mais Rodney n'avait d'yeux que pour cette foutue seringue. Il fixait la longue (très longue) aiguille et le contenu de la seringue, un liquide vert.

- … que j'ai créé l'Iratus Bug ! Vous les appelez « Gardiens », je crois, et vous avez raison, car c'est une fonction qu'ils remplissent à merveille. Mais ce qui me fascine vraiment, ce sont les humains. Votre métabolisme est …

La seringue virevoltait devant les yeux de Rodney. Michael faisait de grands gestes, emporté par la passion de son discours. Le liquide vert semblait légèrement visqueux, adhérant à la paroi du tube.

- … bien évidemment. Mais vous allez m'aider à régler ce petit problème. Oui, je sens que vous êtes différent des autres. Avec vous, je vais enfin réaliser ma grande _Œuvre _!

La seringue cessa brusquement de bouger et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce captura l'attention de Rodney. Il tourna les yeux vers le Wraith. Michael le fixait comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde.

La seringue reprit son ballet, descendant lentement vers le bras de Rodney …

**A suivre …**


	15. Le Dénouement

**Le Dénouement**

Ce soir là, trois phénomènes similaires se produisirent simultanément, bien que dans des lieux distincts.

Le premier eut comme témoin, un renard curieux. Le renard observait depuis un petit moment l'étrange manège de deux humains à l'orée de la forêt, devant le grand terrier des humains. L'un d'eux leva sa patte de devant et agita un grand bâton. Une boule de lumière rouge apparut dans les airs et en un flash aveuglant les deux humains avaient disparu. Ainsi d'ailleurs que tous les autres présents aux alentours. Le renard plutôt satisfait de cette situation, détala tout guilleret. Débarrassée des humains, sa forêt retrouverait un peu de tranquillité. Et des lapins. Ce n'était pas tant que le renard détestât les humains mais plutôt qu'ils avaient, les humains et lui, le même penchant pour un bon lapin. Donc plus d'humains équivalait à davantage de lapins. Une bonne journée en somme …

Un peu plus loin, sous la colline, l'Iratus Bug qui se trouvait aux côtés de son maître fut lui aussi surpris par un soudain flash de lumière. Il n'avait pas aimé cette lumière bleue qui avait frappé sa vision comme l'aurait fait une arme tranchante et contrairement au renard, il déplora la disparition de l'humain sur lequel son maître travaillait. L'Iratus Bug avait un faible pour les humains, surtout encore vivant. D'après lui, il n'y avait pas assez d'humains vivants sur le vaisseau, ce qui était bien dommage, alors si le peu de stock qu'ils avaient commençait à disparaître …

C'est dans la petite antichambre du commandeur Kolya, que se produisit le dernier flash de lumière mais personne n'aurait pu en donner la couleur car la pièce était vide. La lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut et elle laissa derrière elle un homme visiblement un peu surpris de se retrouver là.

**oOo**

- _Aaaah _! Cria Rodney en heurtant le sol avec un bruit mat (son pauvre dos ne se remettrait jamais de toutes ces mésaventures) puis tout l'air de ses poumons fut brutalement expulsé lorsqu'une masse s'écrasa sur sa poitrine.

- _Aaaah _! Cria John en s'affaissant brutalement sur quelque chose de … _mou_. Il se mit à tâtonner ce sur quoi il avait atterri lorsque la chose en question poussa un cri rauque et le fit basculer sur le côté. Ouch ! Cette fois, rien pour amortir le choc et la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentit au visage ne laissait guère de doute sur l'étendue des dégâts : nez cassé.

- Vous ! C'est VOUS ! J'aurais du m'en douter !

John avait porté la main à son nez pour tenter de stopper le flot de sang, mais elle retomba lourdement le long de son corps lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui lui avait servi de coussin.

Rodney !? C'était Rodney ! _Son _Rodney : ses yeux brillants de colère, ses mains virevoltant pour ponctuer chaque insulte, lesquelles sortaient de son adorable petite bouche tordue avec cette voix oscillant entre peur et plainte.

Rodney … _Vivant _!

- Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'agi--_hummmmmpf_.

John n'aurait jamais pensé que leur premier baiser ressemblerait à ça. Il avait imaginé Rodney allongé langoureusement sur son lit, un sourire lascif sur le visage (et peu, très peu de vêtements sur le corps), sa langue mouillant délicatement ses lèvres en une invitation à un peu d'exploration linguale … mais certainement pas un Rodney rouge, au bord de l'explosion s'il fallait en croire la petite veine qui saillait sur son front. En colère ? A moins que cela ne soit par manque d'oxygène. A cette dernière pensée, John relâcha immédiatement Rodney.

Ce qui lui valut bien évidemment une bonne claque.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris espèce de … de _psychopathe dégénéré _!

_Oooooh _oui, c'était bien son Rodney, pas de doute !

John sourit et attira une nouvelle fois Rodney à lui, l'entourant de ses bras (et ignorant le yelp outragé du Canadain lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau prisonnier de son embrasse).

- Vous êtes vivant … j'ai cru … John serra un peu plus Rodney contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de le savoir en vie. J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu, finit-il par murmurer.

Et soudain, Rodney cessa de bouger et se tint rigide dans les bras de Sheppard.

**oOo**

Elisabeth la Rouge admirait le travail des artistes ayant dessiné la pièce circulaire dans laquelle elle se tenait. Des arabesques noires et bleus couraient le long des murs formant l'image dune inextricable végétation. Le Joyau des Anciens baignait de sa lumière bleue cette étrange peinture. Oui, vraiment magnifique …

- Bienvenue à toi, Elisabeth la Rouge, Gardienne des trois Royaumes, Sorcière du pays de Weir, Grande prêtresse de --

Elisabeth leva son bâton et interrompit la femme qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- Oui, oui, oui, nous savons toutes les deux tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a plus urgent Oma Desala. J'ai réuni John Sheppard et Meredith Rodney McKay mais je crains qu'il n'y ait un petit couac dans la Prophétie, voyez vous ?

Oma qui lévitait juste au dessus de la balustrade surplombant le Joyau sourit à Elisabeth.

- Oh, ce n'est rien qu'un petit contre temps. Les hommes s'obstinent parfois à résister à leur destinée.

Elisabeth opina de la tête. Les deux femmes poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir exaspéré.

- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir les aider un peu sur ce coup là, annonça Elisabeth.

**oOo**

- Rodney ?

- Sheppard … **John**, surtout, ne faites pas de mouvements brusques, murmura Rodney.

John éprouva un petit pincement au cœur en entendant le Canadain l'appeler par son prénom mais le pincement se transforma en frisson lorsqu'il reconnu le cliquetis juste derrière lui.

- Rodney …

Un cliquetis sur sa droite le fit taire.

- Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas vous déchaussez cette fois, hein ? murmura à nouveau Rodney dans le cou de John.

- Je vous aime, répondit juste John.

- Mais ma parole c'est une idée fixe, maugréa Rodney. Et puis qui tombe amoureux juste …juste comme ça !

John sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille de Rodney (lobe qui, il devait bien l'avouer, le narguait depuis plusieurs minutes) et cette fois, le frisson qui parcourut Rodney était … _différent_. Ni peur ni révulsion. John continua à déposer ses petits souvenirs mouillés tout le long du visage de Rodney.

- … Non vraiment, personne ne tombe amoureux comme ça, _personne _…

Mais John sentait bien que Rodney n'était plus aussi convaincu. Il continua sa ronde et reprit possession des lèvres du Canadain.

Ce second baiser était très différent du premier. D'abord hésitant, Rodney se laissa faire, puis rapidement, il rendit le baiser.

**oOo**

Rodney se sentait comme un homme mourrant de soif dans le désert. Son corps que personne n'avait jamais touché (sauf sa main droite bien entendu …) était affamé de caresses. Il en voulait plus, plus, plus ..

Mais pourquoi avait-il donc écouté sa mère pendant toutes ses années ? La science était un bien pitoyable pis aller !

Malgré la menace des Gardiens tout autour d'eux, Rodney dégagea son bras et le passa autour de la nuque de Sheppard … non, de John. John qui le dévorait, John qui enflammait son corps d'une exquise passion, _John, John, John _…

- Ah, finalement ! Il était temps, fit une voix féminine.

**oOo**

L'homme qui était apparu dans les quartiers du Commandeur Acastus Kolya s'était remis de ses émotions et cela faisait maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il examinait, fasciné, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit que quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre. Il eut un moment de panique puis décida de se cacher derrière les pan des lourds rideaux qui adornaient la large baie vitrée. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent juste au moment où il s'agenouillait.

- Idos, comment est-ce possible ! Hurlait l'une d'elles, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au visage marquée par la petite vérole. Expliquez moi comment les hommes de Sheppard ont pu entrer dans la forteresse _sans _bélier, _sans _catapulte, _sans _rien !

L'autre homme, Idos, hésitait manifestement à répondre.

- Nos espions rapportent la présence d'une Sorcière, sans aucun doute, Elisabeth la Rouge Commandeur.

Le premier homme était furieux. Il balaya de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, envoyant voler papier, cartes et crayons. Il resta un long moment, tête penchée, ses deux mains sur le bureau puis il leva la tête vers son subordonné, un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

- La magie !? Ce vaurien a eu recours à la magie ! Il éclata de rire. Et bien puisque c'est cela, nous allons nous aussi faire un petit tour de passe-passe. Allez me quérir Steve et Bob !

Idos eut une grimace d'horreur et son visage prit la couleur de la craie.

- Commandeur ! Ces … ces choses … elles ne feront aucune distinction entre nos hommes et ceux de Sheppard, ce sera un véritable massacre !

Mais l'autre homme avait manifestement pris sa décision.

- Obéissez moi … à moins que vous ne souhaitiez être un de ceux qu'ils goûteront en premier ?

- Non, non, je … J'y vais de ce pas.

Le pauvre homme salua le Commandeur et sortit.

Janus (car c'était là le nom de l'homme caché derrière les rideaux) se pelotonna dans sa cachette, terrorisé au tour que prenait son expérience scientifique : qui aurait cru que les voyages dans le temps était aussi dangereux ?

**oOo**

Le Commandeur Kolya avait des raisons d'être en colère car dans la forteresse envahie par les hommes de Sheppard (qui avaient surgi de nulle part et avaient bien entendu tiré partie de l'élément de surprise occasionnée par leur étrange apparition), la bataille faisait rage. Et son issue ne penchait guère en la faveur des Géniis …

Le Roi Cowen, tout fourbe qu'il était, était avant tout un soldat et aux premiers sons des lames s'entrechoquant, il était descendu se battre aux côtés de ses hommes. Jusqu'au moment où, libéré dans la panique de l'invasion, PJ se précipita sur lui et sans pitié aucune, le martela de ses sabots. Dex fut le premier à découvrir le triste sort subi par Cowen et il hurla : « Cowen est mort ! L'oppresseur est mort ! » ce qui déclencha chez les hommes de Sheppard, un relent de ferveur, et chez les Géniis, un défaitisme certain.

La victoire semblait acquise à New Lantean lorsque tout bascula en un instant.

Les Wraith blancs venaient d'entrer en scène.

**oOo**

Encore un flash puis Rodney et John se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce du vaisseau. Rodney reconnut la salle où il avait rencontré Oma Desala pour la première fois. Il reconnut aussi leur deux anges gardiens du moment : Elisabeth la Rouge et Oma la Blanche. Le problème c'était que lorsque l'un des deux femmes étaient là, Rodney se retrouvait généralement très vite dans les ennuis, de gros ennuis. Il serra la main de John dans la sienne. John en fit autant et lui sourit.

Rodney soupira. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu avoir peur de cet homme ? Hum, ok, il y avait eu son enlèvement et euh, la petite mésaventure de la baignade, oh et aussi celle du gobelet d'eau, sans oublier celle de la chaussure et -- bon, disons que tout cela était derrière eux maintenant et que tout ce qui comptait c'était de -- La panique s'empara à nouveau de Rodney.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour sortir d'ici ? S'exclama t-il. Nous sommes dans le vaisseau des wraiths, ça fourmille de gardiens et de … _wraiths _! Il frissonna à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait si Michael remettait la main sur lui.

John l'attira à lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ces cheveux (de Princesse PAS blonde).

- Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain que ces dames ne nous ont pas sortis du pétrin pour nous y remettre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non en effet, John Sheppard, répondit Oma Desala. Vous êtes ici pour réaliser votre destin (annonce qui bien entendu lui valu un ricanement de la part de Rodney) !

Rodney se libéra de l'étreinte de John et se tourna vers les deux fol--euh, femmes. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ok, imaginons une minute, je dis bien imaginons, que je crois en toutes ces fadaises de Prophétie. Dites moi comment nous pouvons faire pour détruire un vaisseau spatial ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi nous demander à nous de le faire ? Vous semblez toutes les deux avoir bien suffisamment de pouvoirs pour y parvenir sans notre aide, non ?

Oma baissa les yeux.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux intervenir. J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup trop pendant toutes ces longues années, je vous ai l'un et l'autre guidés jusqu'ici mais il m'est interdit d'interférer davantage. Telles sont les règles de mon peuple, les Anciens.

- Quant à moi, l'éthique des gardiennes de Weir, nous interdit d'agir directement dans les affaires des hommes, je ne peux que vous apporter mes conseils et – elle regarda John – très ponctuellement, un petit coup de main.

Oma Desala reprit.

- Cette affaire concerne les Hommes et ce sont les Hommes qui doivent la régler.

- Parfait ! S'écria Rodney. Message reçu 5 sur 5. Vous ne ferez rien pour nous aider mais au moins dites nous _comment _faire ?

- _Leur amour brillera d'un feu jusqu'alors inconnu, Et enflammera l'espace, témoin de la disparition de l'ennemi combattu, Pour qu'enfin au firmament, brille le témoignage de leur vertu _…

Rodney se tourna vers John. Ce dernier était penché sur la balustrade. Rodney le rejoignit. En bas, l'énorme Joyau émettait toujours de la lumière mais elle semblait de plus en plus faible.

- Quoi ? Demande Rodney brusquement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mauvaise poésie ?

- La Prophétie, précisa John dont le regard fixait toujours le Joyau.

- Arf ! Absurde ! Désolé mais les prophéties ne remplacent pas les combustibles et pour faire décoller cette chose … il tapa du pied sur le sol … il nous en faudrait un rudement efficace !

John se tourna vers lui.

- J'en connais un …

Rodney écarquilla les yeux.

- Que … quoi ? Balbutia t-il.

- Un combustible. Le combustible le plus puissant qui soit. Capable de détruire des vies, de faire tomber des royaumes.

Rodney fronça les sourcils puis il comprit où voulait en venir John.

- Oooooh, non, non, non. Non. C'est ridicule, enfin !

John l'empoigna par le bras et l'attira à lui.

- Je ne crois pas particulièrement en cette foutue prophétie mais oui, je crois en la force de l'amour. Rodney …

Rodney plongea son regard dans celui de John. Il y brûlait un feu dévorant. Un feu qui donnait aux yeux de John l'apparence d'une flamme.

- Rodney, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Rodney déglutit péniblement. Il faisait soudainement si chaud … La petite flamme dans le regard de John dansait, ses mouvements hypnotiques.

- Rodney …

- Oui. Oui, je t'aime.

John lui sourit et le prit par la main. Devant eux, la balustrade disparut … et ils sautèrent ensemble dans l'abîme.

**oOo**

**Epilogue **

Et l'histoire, chers amis se terminent ainsi.

La force de l'amour réveilla le Joyau et le vaisseau fut déloger de sa gangue de terre. Il s'éleva dans les airs, lévitant un moment au dessus de la forteresse avant de disparaître dans les nuages.

Steve et Bob, que Kolya avait (sans grande difficulté) convaincus de l'aider, étaient en plein festin lorsqu'ils virent leur vaisseau juste au dessus d'eux : cette minute d'inattention leur fut fatale. En une dernière offensive désespérée, Dex, Teyla, Lorne et Cadman, se ruèrent sur les deux monstres et leur dernier souffle accompagna celui des wraiths.

La Paix revint enfin sur le Royaume de Canadain.

Et qu'est il advenu de la Princesse et du Preux Chevalier me demanderez vous ? Et bien, l'histoire ne le dit pas mais le soir, lorsque le ciel est clair, si vous apercevez deux étoiles brillant plus fortement que les autres, deux étoiles jumelles, et bien pensez à eux et n'oubliez jamais : l'amour est la plus forte des armes.

Quant à l'étrange voyageur, Janus, nul ne sait ce qu'il vit ce jour là au retour d'Idos, dans le bureau du Commandeur Kolya mais il revint de son voyage avec dans la tête la vision de monstres mangeurs d'hommes et dans les bras, un étrange objet orange.

**Fin ...**

**Enfin, presque car si vous avez bien lu, il manque un mot : ordinateur.**


	16. Epilogue

**Vous avez cru que c'était fini ? Mais il manquait le mot "ordinateur" ! Allez, voici la fin du challenge de Ticoeur.**

**Epilogue (le vrai !)**

John clignait des yeux. Encore et encore.

- Alors ? Lui demanda un Rodney anxieux.

Nouveau battement de paupières.

- Bon sang, mais tu as une conjonctivite ou quoi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

John baissa les yeux vers l'ordinateur portable qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Oh, tu veux la relire encore une fois avant de me donnez ton avis ? Tu as raison, rien ne vaut une relecture attentive, dit Rodney d'une voix toute excitée.

Rodney donna un petit coup de hanche à Sheppard, le délogeant partiellement du lit sur lequel il était assis, s'installa près du militaire et plongea le nez sur l'écran.

- Quel est ton passage préféré ? Je parie que c'est celui de la bataille finale. Je pensais mettre un peu plus de sang mais bon, je laisse la débauche gore aux fans ... Rodney frissonna de manière exagérée … de Kavanaugh. Non mais tu as lu sa dernière œuvre – si l'on peut appeler 178 pages de sexe et de violence une œuvre, ah ! 178 feuilles de papier toilette, oui ! Nul.

John aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à Rodney, en fait, il aurait aimé … soyons honnête, il aurait aimé être ailleurs, et ne jamais, mais alors jamais, avoir posé les yeux sur la dernière création de Rodney : un conte de fées. Enfin, le challenge d'origine était d'écrire un conte de fées, ce qu'avait écrit Rodney était comme toutes les créations de ce dernier : inclassable.

Depuis qu'Elisabeth et Heightmeyer avaient créé ce club d'écriture, Rodney était devenu un auteur insatiable (sous le pseudo de « GrandMaître », rien que ça !). Il maniait la plume comme il maniait sa langue, avec acerbité et tranchant. John devait bien avouer que Rodney avait son petit fanclub et ce qu'il écrivait était loin d'être mauvais (en tous les cas pas pire que les écrits de Ronon, co-auteur notamment de l'œuvre sus mentionnée avec Kavanaugh … et oui, rien ne valait un spécialiste pour décrire une scène de démembrement !).

John posa l'ordinateur à ses pieds.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Rodney. Tu n'as même pas fini de relire le --

- Rodney, tu sais ce que je veux faire là, maintenant ? dit John en adressant un petit sourire malicieux à Rodney. Ce que je veux, c'est recréer la scène entre la princesse et le chevalier, celle qui devrait normalement venir à la fin, juste avant le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

Rodney fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour récupérer l'ordinateur.

- Mais de quoi parles tu ? Je n'ai jamais écrit une chose pareille ! Justement, ce conte est là pour démontrer combien la soi disant morale des contes de fées est pathétiquement archaïque et --

- Rodney ….

- Huuuuum, quoi ?

- Rodneyyyyyyyyy ….

Là, le GrandMaître daigna enfin lever les yeux. John haussa les sourcils d'un air (qu'il espérait) coquin.

- Oh, fut la réponse du GrandMaître. Rodney attira John à lui pour l'embrasser. Viens par ici que j'ouvre ton placard avec ma clé, susurra t-il.

Le rire de John se perdit dans la bouche de Rodney.

**Et cette fois, c'est bien fini !**


End file.
